


Something Fancy

by Rheasiren



Series: Ghouls rush in [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: #Deathclawlounge, #GoodNeighbor #Beacon Hill, #Speakeasy, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheasiren/pseuds/Rheasiren
Summary: 10 years after a failed relationship with the Sole Survivor, Hancock and Ham find themselves being invited to Philadelphia where he meets a very interesting bartender Clara Bow.  They invite her to Good Neighbor to help with expansion and growth; and both of them are interested in a more extensive relationship with her.  Clara runs from relationships and jobs, and considers herself a train wreck and damaged goods.  Will she settle down finally and put down roots?  Can Hancock convince her he is stable enough and  better than all the others she has been with?  or Will she go with Ham, the slow steady, dependable type?





	

PROLOGUE:

TEN (10) years after the Sole Survivor and Various Heroes/Heroines of the Commonwealth had destroyed the Institute and eventually the Brotherhood of Steele a state of Malaise had settled into many of them causing them to reach out to the larger commonwealth and expand. 

The Mayor of Good Neighbor, Hancock found himself itching to get to moving as usual, never good at sticking around in one place too long and now that the big enemy of Good Neighbor was eliminated he could travel without worrying. Luckily for him, he received a missive inviting him to Philadelphia for a talk about the Railroad and how everyday citizens had nothing to worry about when it came to Synths. He decided to ask Ham to come along, and leave Fahrenheit behind to run things and keep up with the reconstruction of the city. 

The area he arrives at is in Mayanuk which in the middle of Philadelphia a close walk to most historical sites which strangely enough, like Boston seem to have survived unscathed in this particular area however, they have just developed a 3 mile strip. Along it are shops, a few restaurants and bars, and vendors. 

The whole story will not be cast in Philadelphia, please be patient readers it will be starting here. “How can we expect different results if we do the same things all the time?” You cannot. Hancock wants a change in his life, to get that he must step out of his box and experience something new.

 

“And Suddenly you know it is time to start something new  
Trust the magic of beginnings.” 

Chapter One:  
“So a Ghoul Walks into a Bar...”

 

Clara had bartended at that particular bar for about five weeks now it was named Fancy. It looked like something pre-war from the Jazz Age elegant with chandeliers, dim lighting, mirrors everywhere and highend wines, liqours, and beers on tap. It attracted a certain clientele the kind of patrons that alot of bottlecaps to blow, everyone knew that and like most of Philadelphia it was bigoted.

There were signs on the window that stated: NO MUTANTS, NO GHOULS, NO SYNTHS. All the others would be scared off by the prices, they were astronomical but she served a steady stream of regulars every day; and there were always new people in the common wealth who wanted to eat and drink at a class establishment that they knew only a few could afford. Clara was astounded at how people always seemed to pay for an experience never for a reality; the longer she lived she believed that was what it all boiled down to; trying something unique and novel.

Clara was cleaning the bar as usual, humming to herself when a well dressed Ghoul walked in and sat himself down at the far left hand side of the bar. He wore a black fedora and pin striped suit. His skin was a sandy color and his eyes were black and sleepy and sharp. He nodded at her, she immediately blushed and looked up to see the floor manager or owner of the bar. They were nowhere in sight, and she had a decision to make. Would she serve him, he obviously knew how much it cost or would she ask him to leave? She looked at the sign in the window, she knew he had seen it. She smiled to herself seems it was her turn to decide how she felt about it. Never before had a Ghoul been so bold and asked to be served there.

She poured the wine in the glasses of her other two patrons at the bar, a nice rich red Merlot, and took one more side glance at him, as she saw him put on a pair of glasses and flip through the menu. She blushed again...he was handsome. She noticed his hands and had he had a signet ring with a large red ruby on his index finger gold of some kind it flashed underneath the lights. Slowly she walked over to where he was polishing a glass, and placed a napkin down on the counter. “Hi, my name is Clara what can I get you to drink today?” 

The Ghoul looks up from the menu at glances at her dark eyes glittering..”What's the most expensive wine you sell on the menu?' He asks her

Clara smiles back, and says “Do you like white or red ?” 

“I just want the most expensive thing on the menu, so we can make this worth your time...” he states eyes glittering and she can see the amusement in them. She knows he also saw the hand painted sign that stated her bar served “No Ghouls”. Yet, here he was ordering a drink and here she was offering him one.

“The most expensive I have is the Tertraymnos it is 18 bottlecaps a glass does that sound more up your alley? Or would you like a sample first?”she says looking in his eyes weighing him out trying to see if he really meant what he said or if he was bluffing.

He nods and states..”Sounds good to me...I have some friends that are coming in here for dinner I will probably join them in about an hour if this goes well...” he responds as she pours him a large glass of wine and slides it over to him. 

Clara smiles at him, and says “Well if you have friends coming and they reserved you a spot at their table I think this will go just fine; no worries I got you covered “and winked at him as she walked to the other end of the bar to tend to other customers.” She hoped he caught her subtelties if he had humans that were going to run up a large tab and have him at the table the owner would let his Ghoulishness slide; as for her she just welcomed a bold customer that paid in big caps.

Clara gets caught up in the bar rush serving drinks, taking orders, closing tabs, and running food back and forth when she notices that the Ghoul seems to be entertaining a small group of humans who are standing all around him while he talks. The humans are all leaning forward listening to every word with glasses of wine in their hand, they had obviously left their dining table to come and say hi and she over hears one of them say...”I just can't believe you came all this way to visit this part of the neighborhood since you are a mayor and all...” Clara stops. No way! This can't be the Ghoul Mayor everyone hears about on the radio all the time. What was his name? She couldn't remember it for the life of her.  
She looks at him again, Fancy suit, nice hat, signet ring, and watches him as he speaks his hands are moving as if he is giving directions while talking to them all his head moving from side to side. He is expressive and his movements grand. Not sloppy or drunk, apparently this was how he communicated. She hears him say...How would you know the difference between a synth and a human?Clara smiles to herself she thinks these things all the time but never says them out loud. She wants to get closer and ease drop on the conversation and so she looks for an excuse.

He has finished his glass of wine so Clara scoots over to his side of the bar and gingerly pours him another saying nothing like a good bartender, he turns for a moment and looks her in the eye and nods and grabs the wine smoothly bringing it to his lips as he continues a conversation with his audience. Clara looks up, and sees that the owner is also socializing with the diners at a table and does not seem the least bit concerned; good it seems her job is safe, and apparently the Ghoul will be also. She hurriedly grabs the left over glasses left on the bar and throws them in a sink, wipes down the counters and walks out her side door to smoke a cigarette before more customers come for service.

 

Chapter Two:  
“Ain't Misbehavin” 

 

The sky reminded Clara of a dark sapphire silk, spangled with diamonds but it was the early spring in Philadelphia and still crisp and cold. Lucky for her she had a black wool coat (a splurge she had made earlier that week), and she topped off that ensemble with a wool beret that matched her red hair and peach silk gloves. She sat down on a stoop next to the door she had just walked out of in front of a boarded up building, it still had a overhang though to shelter her from the rain and snow, and the cement nook protected her from the wind. This was her hidey hole no one ever saw her here or bothered her; she always lit up here.

Clara looks around to make sure no customers are walking in and reaches in her pocket to find her lighter. As usual, she cannot find the damn thing and realizes she will have to walk inside grab matches from the bar and which means her whole break will be cut short. She starts to get up and go get matches when she hears the door lightly close and sees the Mayor walking her way. 

“So this is where you went?” He asks her walking toward her grabbing out a gold cigarette case flipping it open and offering her one, she shakes her head and shows him she has her own, he smiles, and then leans in and lights her cigarette with a lighter.

“Oh, thanks so much! As usual I lost mine, and I was getting irritated that I would have to run in and grab matches from the bar. The owner is an asshole about smoke breaks, but then he does not smoke.“ She states nonchalantly. She looks up at him and he is standing almost looming over her, very relaxed but something about him makes her blood race. She chalks it up to her theory about experience and adventures Clara knew little to nothing about Ghouls, little on a Mayor.

”So, I see you have friends here tonight.” She states looking up at him with her big green eyes.

He smiles and exhales, “I would not call them friends, just people who know me but yes I guess you could call them that. They asked me to join them at their table which means I have to close my tab with you right? Or can I just have you serve me there?” He says eyes taking her in, and she blushes again despite the fact this is a common question and there is no reason she can think of to blush.

“ You can do as you please, I will accommodate you either way...” She states back and almost chokes because she realizes that to her this sounds so different than it should; she hoped he did not take that as a come on; and she wonders did she sound to harsh? She was so used to men walking out here and hitting on her on her smoke break and all she really wanted was privacy with her thoughts.

He smiles, “So what did make you serve a Ghoul at a bar? Obviously your job was on the line.” He calmly asks and inhales his cigarette leaning in eyes squinting trying to weigh her up.

Clara thinks about the question, and looks up at him eyes hard and glittering, “I don't take kindly to anyone ever being excluded from anything. I think everyone has a right to the same kind of experience if they have the caps for it. Don't you?”

He smiles back at her, exhaling smoke and picking at some tobacco on his fingers, “Yes, I do but then I believe everyone has the right to live life on their own terms. It's just so refreshing to find another person in Philadelphia that feels the same way I do about things such as that.” He states grinning at her.

Clara gets up and brushes off her clothing to go in, and starts to walk past him her heart is beating fast and she can feel her breath coming out funny. She starts to walk by him and he lightly grabs her arm...she stops and looks him in the eyes and she sees that his black eyes have irises in them that are a deep chocolate brown and there seems to be dancing in them pinpoints of white light...she can hardly stop looking into them and then she hears him say...”What nights do you work up here?”

Now Clara was used to this question, patrons asked her this all the time. Usually she took this to mean they were coming to give her business, and occasionally she got irritated because it was some creepy guy or girl who wanted to pick her up as a lover. Secretly, she hoped his question might be that he was interested in her but she figured it was more the practical than the romantic so she said...”I work every night we are open we are closed Mondays.” 

He nods at her than says, “What time do you usually close? “

“Officially 11:00 pm but if people stick around until 2:00am since you know the law says I cannot serve any drinks after 2:00 am so it is really up in the air when I get off. “ Clara states starting to walk away again.

“Hey, I think this is enough to close me out...” he states and reaches in his pocket and gives her a voucher for 100 caps. “Oh let me get you some change...” Clara states back

He shakes his head no...”Keep it, I'll be back.”

Clara walks in fingering the voucher it was signed by the Governor of Philadelphia, Clarence Peabody she had not seen one yet but had heard of them since many of her clients carried vouchers rather than bags of bottle caps. Their denominations were much smaller though, usually 5, 10, 20, the largest she had seen was 50, but he carried a 100 like it was nothing. Now this was a customer she needed to keep!

Chapter three:  
“Blue Skies”

Clara watched the Mayor walk in from the side door his head down and face shadowed by the hat, he squared his shoulders and walked very clipped to the large table where they had made him a chair. All the humans there lit up and he shook hands and she could hear his gravely laugh as he sat down. 

The assigned waiter of the table, Colin, ran over to her bar and said they had ordered three bottles of the wine he had had before for the table, she could tell he was panicked because he did not know what it was. She reached down to the reserve cellar and pulled them out quickly preparing them, and his eyes grew wide as he realized they had ordered the most expensive wine on the menu he smiled at her and she knew he was calculating how much money he would make tonight. 

“Can you believe we have Mayor Hancock here tonight?” He whispered to her, “Yeah, I know who would think?” She stated back as she popped the cork on the first bottle...”They say he is here on business something to do with the Governors appointment committee regarding Synths. You know he is the one that helped bring down the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, and re-establish the Minute Men. Who would think that a real hero of the Commonwealth would visit us here, and a Ghoul at that. You know how Tom feels about Ghouls.” Colin said sharing bar gossip.

“Colin, I am just amazed that Tom didn't blink an eye when I served him he must have known who he was...he needs to take down that damn sign.” Colin turns pale thinking about the sign, and nods...” I will mention it right away you are right, we don't want the Mayor to see that.” quickly he walks across the room to Tom and then to the table with the bottles of wine on his tray. 

Clara nods and goes back to serving her other customers a few minutes pass and she sees Tom run to the front door and hurriedly take down the sign. He walks over to the table where the Mayor is sitting and pulls up a chair holding up his hand to her for her to pour him his favorite Scotch. “What a asshole!” Clara thinks watching him knowing that he is schmoozing with the mayor when secretly he hates all Ghouls.

Clara grabs the Scotch her boss prefers and tips a glass pouring with precision the amber liquid into the glass then she tips it upright sloshing it around so it aerates and slowly walks it over to him and hands it to him. As usual, Tom looks at her and nods, not acknowledging her grand gesture and how she takes care of him without him asking. She sneaks a glance at the Mayor who is talking animated to the group around him, while she is there and he stops what he is doing to acknowledge her and winks. She blushes and quickly walks away. He intrigues her, it seems he is aware of everybody in the room.

Several hours later the guests at the large table are all walking away, and she notices it is time for her to begin the breakdown and clean up there at the bar she sees Tom and the Mayor deep in discussion facing each other and notices the Ghoul glance her way again. She blushes, wiping down the counters and looks down focusing on what she has to do. She melts down the ice, cleans the sinks, washes all the glasses and tools, polishes everything, cleans the taps, and grates, covers all the bottles with tops, and then counts down her drawer depositing what is the house money and grabbing her tips and placing them in her purse.

She looks up, the dining room is clear. Time to go. She clocks out and walks out the side door locking it. She starts to reach in her jacket and grab a smoke when she notices there is someone in the shadows smoking already. She cautiously walks forward putting her hand on a little derringer she hides in her purse trying to get a better look at them only to realize it was the Mayor. She smiles to herself, he apparently was waiting for her, now this as interesting.

She walks over to where he is and smiles...”So, it looks like you made an impact tonight.” 

“I usually do that.” He states back confidently eyes glittering and exhales lazily. 

“So how did the wine treat you?” She asks quietly. 

“I'm not drunk, if that is what you are asking.” He states back clipped.

“So, why are you here?' She asks

“Here?” he says pointing at the stoop smiling and takes his hand and pats for her to sit down next to him. She hesitates because she realizes she will be sitting right next to him, and this might not be a good idea since she understands that she is attracted to him...but when would she have the chance again, she swallows nods and sits down facing her fear he scoots over and there are only a few inches between them. He shifts his leg and his knee bumps hers, she jumps unexpectedly and blushes electricity runs up her body...wtf? 

He looks over at her and says..”Well I heard about this really nice posh place called 'Fancy' that served some of the best food in the Commonwealth but did not serve Ghouls, Mutants, or Synths. I thought, since I was here in town I would check it out; and I wasn't disappointed; but it seems the bartender here didn't adhere to the rules, and I am glad about that.” He says smiling at her, and she notices his large grin and his teeth that were straight and white and had gaps between them, his grin is enticing.

“Yeah, well, if you hadn't looked so sharp I probably would have passed...” She says grinning back at him and she feels her knee bump his, and she feels the rush...She notices him look down at her knee and he does not say a word.

“Well I am here in town for a while, and I really don't know my way around the local spots just the government buildings as you can imagine and I thought it might be nice to step out and see things. Where you headed?” He asks her putting out his cigarette.

She thinks for a minute, and realizes that if she furthers this conversation it might not be good; it would only lead to heartbreak, or she could lose her job. He was a Mayor and she was a bartender and while she was attracted to him she would rather not get involved emotionally, and he probably expected her to sleep with him. From her experience when someone walked you home, that is what they expected. She says, “I was walking home I live a good mile away.” 

“It's a beautiful night, can I walk you home?” He asks and she hears his gravelly voice almost purr.

Her heart thumps hard, and she feels a lump in her throat, but when she looks into his eyes she hears herself saying...”Yes that would be nice.”

“My name is John Hancock by the way, in case you did not know...much nicer than Mayor Hancock; which really seems to make people act differently around me.” He holds his hand out to her to help her get up and she grabs it looking him in the eyes. Once again she finds herself glancing at his hands, and how strong they grip her, and she notices how he is lightly stroking her palm with his thumb. 

She smiles at him and stands adjusting her clothing, he picks up her purse and places it on her shoulder. “Why thank you,” she states looking up at him amazed that he is so personal. She better watch it or she could get sucked into this Ghoul; he was old school. 

“Would you rather me call you John?” Clara states looking down at her hands as she slides her peach colored gloves on her hands. 

“You can call me Hancock, it you like most of my close friends do and I think it fits me better than John more flamboyant...” He states gesturing to his suit and she takes it all in even the shiny shoes, and notes the fine cut and expensive fedora. She nods...”Yes, Hancock does fit you better. Okay Hancock, let's get to walking, it's a cold night and my feet hurt and the quicker we get to walking the quicker I get warm.”

They start to walk up the street toward her home, and he asks her to tell him about the town while they are walking. 

“Well, this three mile strip, as you know, used to be the most violent part of town, and the town leaders decided to demolish a lot of the buildings, remove the left over cars and trash and started establishing businesses here. Most of it is bars, restaurants, and clothing stores. During the weekend we are crazy busy, and there are docks behind this road that pull in fish and dock boats. There is also a park that people walk through a lot; but my favorite place is across the street from my home a large cemetery that somehow survived after all the warmongering and bullshit we did to this planet and even has park benches and catacombs. In the middle of this strip is my favorite place the abandoned Art Museum, though I have never gone inside because of the feral infestation but I love the building and since I work every day; except Monday. I usually only explore the strip and visit the food stores.” 

Hancock nods at her hands behind his back folded as he walks. “So you walk to work every day, and every night?” He asks her. She nods before she thinks, and then blushes...”Yes, I do don't most people?” 

He looks at her amused, and says...”Well most people usually walk with other people, it is safer that way but it seems you have established a regular solitary routine. What times of day do you usually work?” He asks cocking his eyebrow at her.

“I have to be at work around 3ish, and as you see I get home anywhere from 11:00 ish to three in the morning. By the way, I call myself Clara after Clara Bow an Old World movie star.” she states back to him and he stops then pulling out his gold cigarette case and lighting a cigarette.

“Interesting, I named myself after someone I admired so why do you admire this woman?” He asks lighting up.

“Well she was a silent film star, she had a bob, and was really stylish and notorious in her day. I like the era of clothing, and thought she was saucy, and unconventionally attractive. They called her the “it” girl whatever that means. I figured it added to the mystery, and all women want to be mysterious....So why not?” Clara states shrugging her shoulders. “It's not like I was trying to be a politician just a successful bartender and the theme of our bar is Prohibition Old War drinks.”

Hancock laughs, “Well I didn't choose my name at the time to become Mayor sweetheart, I chose it way before that happened I liked the way he stood for something and was willing to do it with such flourish stuck me as poignant at the time; and has served me well over the years..” his eyes crinkled and flashed as he spoke back to her.

Clara laughs, and says...”Well it seems the name did serve you well, sorry if I was a bit snippy earlier its just not every day I get to meet a Ghoul; and especially one who serves in politics; and changed our commonwealth to such a large degree. It is a little offsetting. So what do you do all day?”

“Apparently, today, I walked into a bar and decided to walk a pretty lady home.” Hancock states exhaling smoke and held out his arm to see if she would take it. 

She smiles back at him and says...”Good line honey, but you will have to do better than that...I am pretty sure that works on lots of women, but I have heard it all before, and while you are extremely dashing and very handsome I am not looking for a mate.”

“Me either..” Hancock states chuckling and then puts his arms back behind his back walking beside her. “Okay, today after alot of kissing babies, and schmoozing with fellow Mayors and Governors and their partners, I took the time to finally hit a joint I heard had a problem with Ghouls. I wanted to make a point and raise hell about it all but it seemed someone stole my thunder and made the owner change his mind.”

“Sorry I stole your thunder, and took away the fight you were obviously itching to have.” Clara stated smirking.

Hancock stops weighing her up, “You know you are one feisty little thing, I will give you that much. You handle yourself pretty well.”

“I try.” Clara answers 

Hancock then changes the subject and starts to ask her about different store windows as they walk by, and he watches her face as she views all the clothing displays and art hanging in windows. He also notices how when people look at her while she is walking by she looks straight ahead not engaging them in eye contact as if she was oblivious to other people all together. She does not apparently welcome company when she if off the clock at all. 

He inhales taking in her scent and she smells of sandalwood and lavender and roses to him mixed with tobacco, he looks at her again and wonders does she have a lover in her life? If so, then why is she walking alone? Why is it that she tries to keep people so far away from her?

“I have to stop up here and get some milk and things, so I would understand if you need to go and do whatever you do right now...” Clara says to him.

“No, I think it might be fun to go inside with you I can help you carry it home.” Hancock says.

Clara nods, and walks in the market grabbing milk and bread and a few toiletries and blushes as she looks at him carrying things it seems so wrong to see a man like him carrying anything and yet it seems so sexy to have him standing next to her like he might be with her. She pays for the items and notices how he carries them all.

“Well, I live here.” she says pointing up to the high rise building that had been converted into apartment.

“Nice place, sort of Fancy.” Hancock states looking up at the building, and smiling at her.

“Yeah, I like it I have a roommate but it works out...” She says looking up at him eyes sparkling.

“Well it's been nice, but I have to go to bed now...” Clara says blushing, thinking about the fact she mentioned going to bed to him.

Hancock leans down really close and brushes her hair behind her ears...”You know you have a very nice voice, really deep and sexy, and that combined with those beautiful eyes and saucy disposition could get a man in a heap of trouble.”

Clara's heart leaps, and her breathing becomes shallow as she leans in thinking he might kiss her but instead he turns around and walks off the opposite way. 

Damn! She knew she should have invited him up but she was scared to do that he was just too sexy, too attractive, too much, and definitely too famous. She was positive women and men just threw themselves at him all the time she could not give her heart to a someone who would hurt it she needed certainty; and she was positive he just flirted like that with everyone. But, she had to admit he was the first person she had felt attracted to like that ever; she had heard of attractions like that but never experienced it. 

Hell! She was a grown woman, if she wanted to have sex with someone she needed to give herself permission to do just that. Okay, if she had another chance to have sex with him, she would jump on it. She took a shot of whiskey downed it, and went to bed with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Hancock strolled back to his hotel room whistling, he liked that little Clara woman she intrigued him; and he could tell she was interested in him too. He wasn't going to think about it much, he wasn't one that liked deep introspection but tomorrow he was going to follow up. Why not?  
CHAPTER 4:  
“Honeysuckle Rose”

The next morning Clara got up and laid out her clothing carefully, hoping even though she did not want to admit it that Hancock would come back up to her job again. She knew it was silly and possibly childish she told herself especially for a woman her age, 36, but she wanted to look good just in case Hancock came up to work to see her again. 

She chose her favorite Rose red had with poppies on it and black trim and laid out a black sheer skirt, hose, heels, and a black tight top with a scooped neck that she felt showed off just enough cleavage to be enticing. She chose her underwear carefully, and even her jewelry. She hopped in the shower, ate, and carefully did her hair, makeup, and got dressed. She looked in the mirror on the way out. She looked better than she had looked in years, she practically glowed. 

She went down the elevator with butterflies in her stomach, and then into the lobby where she noticed him sitting on the couch waiting for her. Her heart caught in her throat, she was excited. Clara stopped and walked up to greet him maybe he was waiting for someone else; but when she looked into his eyes and saw them light up looking at her from head to toe she knew he was there for her and that she had chosen the right outfit to impress him. Hancock slowly rose and handed her a coffee in a cup, and winked at her...

”I thought you might could use this before you opened your business tonight.” He said winking at her.

Clara blushed, and nodded and grabbed the coffee taking a sip from it and while she sipped she took in what he was wearing. He was dressed in a white tailored shirt, black blazer, tight faded blue jeans and expensive Italian brown loafers. On his head he was wearing a black fedora again, and she thought to herself she had never seen anyone that made hats looks so damn sexy! 

“Thank you...” Clara said closing her eyes and almost moaning as she took another sip of the coffee, and then she looked over at him once again and realized her heart was beating really fast in her chest. Saliva also was pooling up in the corner of her lips, oh God she was drooling...how in the world? She quickly grabbed her composure and wiped her lip with her hand, it must be the coffee it had to be the coffee not the fact that she was attracted to this Ghoul.

“You ready to go?” Hancock asks her eyes twinkling. 

You have no idea, Clara thought but instead she nodded and started to walk with him out the door. He opened to door for her as she started to walk outside, and she looked up at him with his arm outstretched holding it for her thinking...”Wow he is polite, a real gentleman, who would guess?” Hancock quickly joins her on the steps and walks on the right side of her facing the street.

“So, last night after I dropped you off I got to thinking. I really have nothing to do for the next few days, other than this little talk I have to give at the Town Hall. I was wondering if you would be interested in showing me around town and a few local establishments, and maybe going with me to the Town Hall for my speech?” Hancock's gravely voice succinctly intoned. 

Clara heard, “Show me around...I am here for the next few days...” all she could focus on was his body heat, and the sound of his voice and she was trying so hard not to look at his eyes which she felt she could drown in. What the hell was the matter with her? She was not some babe in the woods, it made her irritated that she was having a hard time concentrating around him.

“Um, are you asking me out on a date?” Clara said with a challenge in her voice.

“Would you like it to be?' Hancock says back stopping and looking her straight in the eyes.

Clara thought about it confused, and blushing...”Yes, and No.” She said

Hancock's brows furrowed looking at her. She could see a flash of something in his eyes like lightening she assumed this meant he might be angry.

“Yes, I want to go out with you on a date; who wouldn't want to go out with you on a date? You are dashing, well dressed, successful, and anyone would have to be out of their mind to turn you down ever; but I find that intimidating and I don't dabble with womanizers or playboys they break your heart. Clearly that is the type of person you are, and sorry I have been there done that and have the tee shirt. I am too old to mess around with people that want to play games. So, since I assume that since you are a mayor and you have plenty of options I really cannot see why you would want to go out with me to be honest, and I don't have time nor do I have the interest to just waste a few days of my life. I think it is a waste of my time”

Hancock's eyes twinkled and he burst out laughing and pointed out her...”I like you. You shoot people straight. Did it ever cross your mind, I might find you very attractive especially your green eyes, and your personality intrigues me I have not been stumped or interested truly in another person in I cannot remember how long. Ghouls live a long time sweetheart; and I thought it over before I asked you out; I promise to be really gentle and to not play games with you. How can you think that it is a waste of time to get to know another person I find it expands me.”

“See, that is what I mean!” Clara stated putting her hands on her hips and coming to a complete stop. “You are that guy. You know the lover that waltzes in and steals a persons heart and then you say....Well I warned you, I was only going to be here a day or so.”

Hancock holds up his hands like he was being arrested laughing, “No, well I can be. Look I don't know why I am explaining myself to you. I am an adult, and I have needs, just like any other adult I just happen to have a partner in crime back in Good Neighbor that meets those needs we have an understanding. Nothing serious, neither of us want that at least not with each other; and she is pregnant right now with her first child, so that has sort of slowed that all down. I met a woman that I think is very interesting, has a flashy sense of style, opinions similar to my own, chose a moniker for a name like me, and bar tends for a living. What is not to like about that?”

“Hm...” Clara says cocking her head taking him in, and a slow Cheshire cat grin spreads on her face “ Okay, Okay, You win. I cannot seem to out argue that one, if I do it means I don't like myself and I am not open to new experiences. Look I work almost every damn day and night, I don't see how in the world we are going to be able to see each other at all.” She stated.

“I got it all worked out. Trust me, I am great with people.” Hancock said and then he placed his hand on her shoulder just for a minute and leaned in close whispering in her ears...”I always get my way when I set my mind to it...and I am going to get your boss to let you off. Shhhh it's our secret.”

Clara felt his hot breath on her ear, and she smelled him. He smelled of warm summer, tobacco, and a musk that was particular to him and she found herself almost salivating again. Oh no, it was him not the coffee bringing out this reaction in her. She looked up into his eyes as he slowly straightened up, and laughed. “Okay I am game....let's go have fun!”

“Now, that is the spirit!” Hancock said laughing back at her...”I have a feeling you are going to get me in all kinds of trouble Clara, but I love trouble it's fun; and I have a feeling you are the kind of woman that when I fuck up you are going to set me straight. I like that about you!”

Clara laughed as they continued to walk...”Hancock, I don't think any woman could set you straight. Why would they want to? You seem like a pocket full of trouble yourself but I am thinking you might be the fun I need in my life right now too. So, if you can get me off , then I am all game.”

Hancock looks at her with a wry grin on his face thinking about what she just said, and then he sees it cross her face as she to comes to the realization and she looked embarrassed and defiant at the same time. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun apparently this woman was just as attracted to him as he was her; and she understood double entendras. Life was looking up for John Hancock, he wasn't bored anymore.

Chapter Five:  
“Oh! You have no idea”

Clara went into the bar and started setting up everything as usual. She watched as Hancock sauntered in and approached Tom the owner. One minute Tom was all business and his body gestures said defensive and as she saw Hancock work his magic, Tom relaxed laughing and shaking hands with him. They were smoking cigarettes together and chatting and then she saw Hancock lean over and talk to Tom and then Tom look at her and point nodding his head. Tom breaks off from his conversation with Hancock and slowly strides across the room to her bar. 

“You have the night off. I am hoping you decided to come back here later for drinks and bring customers in it is the least you could do for this place.” Clara looks at him with disbelief the man hadn't given her a night off since she had worked there.

“Okay Tom, but what about my pay for the night?” 

“Um, it seems I will paying you and giving you part of the tip if you agree to come back later for drinks with Mayor Hancock since he has reserved a table for you both.” Tom says stuttering and completely subdued.

“Okay, sounds great!” Clara says washing her hands and taking her apron off and grabbing her purse. 

“Look little lady, don't forget who gave you this job, and that you still owe me!' Tom says shaking his finger at her looking stern, and then he breaks into a grin and hugs her and says...”Have a good time, you have done good, many blessings!”

She looks at Hancock who grins and shrugs his shoulders then folds his hands behind his back and slowly walks past Tom following Clara out the back door. She looks up at him and his eyes are twinkling with mischief. She laughs and covers her mouth.

“No need to feel shy around me.” he says to her as he notices her blushing again.

“Hancock, you are just awful. I mean that in the best way possible I have no idea how you pulled that off but I am so glad to be off work and to get paid for it I do not even care, and for your information I am not shy, I just blush easily!” Clara retorted not adding in that there was every reason to be shy around him because something about him made her have some very carnal thoughts and she didn't seem to know how to reign them in. She reminded herself that he had asked her to show him around the town to places other than government buildings, and that was what he asked for. Anyway, she didn't just jump into bed with someone she didn't know that easily. It was time to get to know him better and that right now they were going to go find a place to eat, or browse. She looked over at him once again hardly believing he was there, and with her no less! 

“Hey, you want to check out a really cool comic book store with Old World collectibles?” Clara shoots back at Hancock. 

“You like Comic books?” Hancock asks her

“Hell yeah, who doesn't like comic books?” Clara shoots back

“You really don't want me to answer that; but a lady who loves comic books I am interested to see what you like.” He says, watching her get excited and animated and he notices the bounce in her step as she starts to head in that direction.

They walked up to a small store front that had a handwritten sign in the window, and vintage posters of several comic book heroes in the window. It was a small store, only a room with three bookshelves and the owner had a desk, and a chair set up in the middle of it. “Hey Clara how is it going? I got a few new Unstoppables in mint condition in this week, issues 3, 4, and 5! Want to check them out?”

“Oh yes please...” Clara says bouncing up and down and she blushes as she notices Hancock smiling at her with a big grin, she starts to become self-conscious worrying that maybe he thinks her silly. “I really love The Unstoppables there is a female heroine in there that wears the coolest costume, and the bad guys are really funny. My favorite though is razor man and clown woman they are antiheroes that wreak havoc on the town. They are so fun, and they laugh all the time!” She says grinning and smiling scanning his face to see if he knows who they are he just nods and starts to walk over to the few book cases pulling some of the comic books out flipping through them.

Clara starts to flip through the pages scanning the art work carefully...”Oh these are beautiful, look at this Hancock! she says without thinking running over to him to show him the covers of the comics. Hancock turns around, and looks at the comic books she is excited over and notices how on the covers there are girls dressed as superheroes and they are unconventional with hair styles that are multicolored and costumed differently than the average superhero dressed in American flag colors that he had seen in the past. Honestly, he usually only read Guns and Bullets but he could see this was her thing. He looks down at her and sees the passion in her eyes burning, he swallows hard. Wow, he thinks, she is really alive! 

He turns to the owner and says...”Give me all those issues you mentioned earlier when we came in here. I think she likes them.” He hands the man a signed note, nodding and thanking him. Clara grabs the package he sees tears well up in her eyes and notices that she looks stunned and happy at the same time. 

“Are you okay?” Hancock asks taking out a handkerchief.

“Yeah,” Clara says breathing deeply and looking at the sky to stop the tears from flowing...”It's just that I am really not used to anyone being that nice to me anymore, or maybe never. There is no way I would justify buying all four of those for myself...and I really do appreciate it thank you so much. That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Seriously, I cannot even remember the last time anyone has been so nice to me. ” She quickly looks away and walks swiftly out of the store so she does not cry in front of him. Hancock is silent and says nothing they walk by a few more places and quietly he watches as he sees her compose herself and get herself together saying nothing. 

You cannot help but hear music playing in the distance over loudspeakers Hancock looks up trying to figure out where it is coming from and looks around to see that Clara is gone. He looks and sees her like a flash of blurred paint sprinting across the street not noticing anyone else coming or going just focused on the Music, Hancock quickly covers the distance to follow her noticing how focused she was and how oblivious she truly is to her surroundings. He chuckled to himself, he found her to be the most curious woman! She could get shot or run over by someone, but no she is running toward the music. Eventually Clara stops in front of a faded green building with cardboard in the windows and he notices the weird loudspeaker blaring music from the little shop. One of the cardboard pieces say, Harmony Music Store, above the store on the roof is a turret clicking back and forth apparently music was something people stole around here. 

“Oh Hancock, look they have Victrola's and old records out for you to browse and listen to...would you like to hear one? “ She says pointing to a device that let you wear headphones and listen to the records.

Hancock smiles at her tenderly with his eyes and nods and follows her inside. There are a few shelves full of old world records, and two little tables that have Victrola's on them with big heavy contraptions that apparently you placed on your head to listen to them with. He watches her as she walks up and grabs a set and places it on his head, then he watches as she pulls out the record and lays down the needle and plays the song. He looks at the record, shakes his head and picks another, Josephine Baker, putting the needle down to play. He watches Clara as she does the same and he sees her close her eyes and sway to the music. She is completely unaware of her surroundings. He smiles, he thinks she looks adorable swaying and dancing by herself to the music. He glances at the record, Louis Armstrong, he liked him too.

They both stop listening and then just walk through the store browsing, Hancock cannot help but notice how no one seems to know who he is here and yet they all seem to know Clara, the shop keeper chatted with her about the bar and he heard Clara invite her in for a drink after work. Apparently, she was always working but he liked that politicians were always working too; interesting how she got that aspect of life. Suddenly he hears Clara stop and say, 徹h, by the way this is my new friend Mayor John Hancock, he is here from Boston I thought I would show him around your store Marilyn since you know I am a regular here. 

Hancock leans in and pumps the woman's hand with a good handshake and sees her eyeing him up, Nice to meet you Mayor Hancock we are honored to have you here. Hope you have a good time, I am sure you will with Clara she is more fun than a barrel full of monkeys always running around a mile a minute, but she knows everyone here almost everyone; and we love her.

Hancock smiles at Marilyn, 的 will keep that in mind. Nice shop you got here Marilyn gives me some ideas for Good Neighbor I have all of these things in my home, but would have never thought of selling them to the public like this." he says grinning.

It was honest, Hancock had a vast collection of Old World records and radios at his home; he loved music this was something he could really talk about with Clara. They walk out of the store together and he hears her tell him about the records she was listening too and about the instrument Louis Armstrong was playing, and he shares with her how Josephine Baker sings in a language he did not know, but how he still understood what she was singing about. He smiles as he shares with her some of the records he owns, and he sees her eyes light up as he talks about his Victrola collection and records and he realizes he really wants to show them to her his collection, at his home, in Good Neighbor.

They walk outside the record store and sit on a park bench; both of them light a cigarette and she gently takes out the comic books he just bought her.

“You should read one...” he said looking at her sensing she wants to read it.

“Would you like to see it?” She asks him, he nods and Clara begins to point at the pictures and read the comic book to him laughing very loudly as the characters said silly things, or when they posed in outlandish costumes. In particular it seemed she hated the male hero that thought we has “all that” and “God's gift to women”. Hancock laughed at her, she had very unusual tastes most women would really go for the man portrayed in the comic book and would have thought he was confident not arrogant or crude; he made a mental note at how she saw the relationship dichotomy between women and men as very different than the majority of humans he had come across. 

At one point he reached out to help her turn the page leaning in close to her, and he heard her breathe harder and watched her chest heave and her eyes get wide. He could not tell if she was scared of him, or excited by him really but she did not flinch and he felt a spark every time he was near her like electricity and he wanted to be able to just touch her all over...would sparks fly? Would their skin ignite? How in the world would one entice a woman this eccentric? Hmmm, it seemed he was stumped she was a woman after all closer in age to him than he was used to. 

“Clara, I think it might be time to grab a bite to eat and I made a reservation for us at your restaurant and while I know it is not probably where you would like to go because you eat there every day; it did get us the privilege to have fun together today so I was wondering would you like to go home and change first and then maybe join me?” Hancock says and he watches as her thoughts seem to flutter across her face. He sees her process her options, and then he sees her get a bit upset for a second.

“Yeah, I can go home and change into something more appropriate for dinner at our restaurant so I won't embarrass you.” She says standing up and quickly grabbing her things. 

Clara feels tears of pain burning the back of her eyes, but she grits her teeth and bites down on her jaw because she knows she can go home and grab a more classy outfit than the uniform she has on; and after those words escaped her mouth she realized Hancock just wanted to know if she wanted to change out of her uniform, so she would feel more comfortable. She takes a deep breath...

”I am very sorry for snapping at you. I apologize, I immediately assumed you did not think what I had on was good enough for you not realizing you were being kind and thinking I might want to change into something that I did not wear to work during the week...so thank you for being so thoughtful, and forgive me for being such an asshole.” She says looking up at him with sad eyes.

Hancock looks at her with a question in his eyes, “ Clara, do you mind me asking you something? Who hurt you? You are so hurt, I see it all the time in you; I cannot put my finger on it but I understand hurting and hurting yourself trust me no one did it better than I did; that is how I turned into a Ghoul in the first place I wanted to hurt myself really bad.”

Clara looks at him, eyes darkening into a grey green color and then dead pan says. “Hancock, I ran away from my hometown here. My parents were abusive verbally, mentally, and physically. I got married very young to the first older man that breezed through my town, and then he beat the shit out of me and cheated on me every time I turned around. It took me about a year to walk out on him with money, but I did. 

This is where the story gets better, you would think I would learn my lesson from that shitty relationship but no, I got involved with another asshole after that. Seriously, I married the bastard I thought he was so much different than the previous one and he was in the beginning he was nice, a flatterer real smooth talker, but once we got together he had me working and he was out catting around all of the time and drinking up my caps. He wasn't even discreet about it, one day I came home and he had moved a little bird into my flat in my place. No, good bye, no warning, no nothing. “

“I hope you shot the bastard.” Hancock said looking at her.

“Nope, Hancock I wish I would have, or at least slapped the shit out of her, but I was so stunned and so meek. I packed my bag took my hat off the hook and walked out and never looked back. I obviously have no idea what love is, I think my parents fucked me up or something. Apparently I think love is great sex, or abuse there is no in between with me. So, rather than try to figure out that bull shit again I stay to myself. Why deal with it when I know how it is going to turn out?” Clara states looking at him with a question in her eye and raising her chin asking him to challenge her.

“Well, Clara great sex is great sex, but I think it is better when you truly care about a person and obviously you haven't had someone care for you in a long time. I think that is a damn shame a nice woman like yourself not letting yourself be cared for.” Hancock stated and he looked over at Clara and saw her lower her chin and her eyes soften, “How long ago was that anyway?”

“About three years ago...but now I am ready to move on, I want a change in my life I just don't know how to get there yet.” Clara said

“Three years ago, well that seems like enough time for a grown woman to learn whatever it is she had to learn; and if you don't mind me pointing out the obvious I am not a typical man.” Hancock said grinning at her.

“No, you are not, and I like that about you. In fact, I wonder if it is because you are a Ghoul and so different from anything I have known before that I find myself with you right now.” She said thinking aloud.

“Clara, I am enjoying our conversation and I would really like the opportunity to sit down with you and talk music, comic books and whatever comes to mind with you over food and a nice glass of wine or two. I know you will look wonderful in whatever you choose, and I have a few errands I need to run myself. Can I pick you up in a couple of hours? Our reservation is at 7:00?” Hancock says

“Yes...that would be great you gave me plenty of time so thank you.” Clara says smiling and starting to walk away. Hancock reaches out and grabs her arm, Clara stops and turns around..”Yes?” She asks a bit irritable and yet with wide open green eyes...Hancock's heart thumps. “Clara, you don't have to apologize to me for a misunderstanding, but I do think it is very polite so thank you. I will come by and pick you up if that is okay unless you would rather meet me there.”

Once again, Clara found herself grinning from ear to ear and fighting the blood rushing to her face. “I think I would like that...you meeting me at the door. I will be ready, or just let you up...what time?

“6:30 okay with you?” Hancock asks

“Perfect...” Clara says swaying back and forth like a dancer on her toes.

“Until then, “ Hancock says tipping his hat down and winking at her...

Clara walks off quickly, and when she thinks he is not looking; skips and says...” I am going on a date, and not with just anybody...with the most exciting man I have met probably in my whole life. This is going to be fun!”

Chapter 5:  
“ Young and Beautiful”

Hancock arrives at 6:30 and buzzes the door. Clara answers the intercom and has him come up greeting him at the door. Her eyes are sparkling, and she is smiling and surprised to see he greeted her with a dozen red roses. She smiles and opens the door inviting him to come inside while she puts the roses in a vase. Hancock takes in her home looking around at how many books it has on the shelves and nick knacks, there are pictures everywhere of her roommate and none of her.

“You live here long?' he asks her

“No, I just moved here. I rent a room in the back, and have a bathroom. My roommate and I share the kitchen and den. “ 

Hancock nods walking around taking it all in, all the windows and then notices the balcony. He walks up to it hands folded behind his back taking in the view and noting the cemetery straight across the street. He also sees a bridge and the waterfront view.

“Nice view from here. Like the cemetery across the street, I guess that is the one you were talking about?” He asks.

Clara blushes, because he remembers and says...”Yes, it is really nice I could not afford this place on my own if my roommate did not own it, she is letting me stay here in exchange for me cleaning the place, doing laundry, etc and helping her out with groceries. Would you like to go see the balcony it is my favorite place?” Clara walks over to the door and he moves aside, she shivers as she feels his body heat and tries her best not to shake as she opens the door. 

She steps out onto the balcony and sits down at a small patio set with two chairs and he notices all the plants on the balcony and the candle and ashtrays laid out and incense burner. Hancock takes the other chair pulling up his coat as he sits down. “Where is your roommate now?” he asks her

“Oh she works out of town most of the time, she is gone usually for 36 hours and then comes home for a few days and leaves again. She won't be home for a few days.” Clara says lighting up a cigarette looking out at the sky.

Hancock looks at her with his black eyes twinkling, and gets her to establish eye contact. She looks straight into his eyes and says..”What are you thinking about?' 

“I am thinking that you have beautiful green eyes and that you are about one of the most animated women I have ever seen. By the way, I love the dress you are wearing tonight, I am positive you will make all the women green with envy and the men wish they were me.” Clara laughs and says...

“Yep, that was my goal for the night to make everyone feel either jealous or envious not to look or feel good for a date with you.” She smiles wickedly and Hancock feels his heart skip a beat. “By the way, Mayor Hancock” Clara says teasing him...”You look mighty nice yourself tonight.” She takes in his long black trench coat and purple shirt, dark pants, shiny black shoes and as usual his nice black fedora. 

“I like fashion.” Hancock responds

“Me too.” Clara says

“That's one thing we have in common and I think we like music?” Hancock almost whispers back to her low and deep.

Clara looks at him for a few seconds, and realizes she is getting lost in those black eyes that have brown irises that look so soft in them. “Yep, it's a start, and apparently you like women who read comic books.” Hancock laughs, “Well it is refreshing. Ready to go?” He asks her holding his hand out to her to help her stand.

Clara looks at him bowing at the waist with hand outstretched and notices his hand. It is large and has tapered fingers very thick, the shape seems almost square and too large for his body. They have ripples of flesh meshed together and the veins are apparent underneath his skin. There are no lines on his palm like most humans, and she finds herself curious as to how they feel. She reaches out slowly focusing on his hand and while her heart is beating fast like a drum roll, she touches his palm and as he grasps her wrist she feels heat shoot up her arm. Her knees almost buckle, and dizziness sets in. Hancock actually leans forward to help her stand up better...”Careful you don't want to fall.” he says looking at her curiously.

“It must be the heels I am wearing.” She says blushing and embarrassed.

“Yeah, I bet those are hard to wear. Glad I don't have to wear em'.” Hancock says smiling at her.

They walk inside, shut the door, and leave the apartment. As they walk down the hall, Clara notices how Hancock seems to walk behind her a few steps she cannot tell if this makes her nervous or excited. She turns her head slightly to get a look at him and realizes that he looks like a lion approaching his prey, head down very serious, and focused on her. “Oh, my!” Clara thinks to herself she wonders if this Ghoul really would gobble her up.

They reach the lobby where she pushes an elevator button and waits for the elevator to open. As she stands there she can think of nothing really to say, the door opens and she walks inside. Hancock hesitates and she finds herself irritated at him. “Are you coming or not?' She asks him.

Hancock grins at the double entendre and says...”Well, I am not coming but I will get inside the elevator with you.” Clara laughs and blushes and pushes the button for them to go to the lobby.

As they get off the elevator she realizes she is still smiling at his joke, he is too funny she thinks! “Oh, thanks for the roses Hancock, do you buy red roses for all your dates?” She teases him.

“Yes, as a first date I always buy the stock red roses it usually does the trick.” Hancock banters back.

“Oh, and what trick would that be Mayor Hancock?” Clara says back to him batting her eyes and acting all innocent knowing he gets that she is teasing him.

“I think you know what I mean, I have never had many complaints.” He smarts back to her and she laughs as does he.

“Must be nice to not get many complaints, you must be incredible.” Clara says back to him, smarting off.

“Well, I do have a bit of experience in my line of work.” He says and then reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

Clara moves back, startled because when he touches her it feels like a little electric shock. She tries to hide it and banters back...”Oh, and what line of work would that be Hancock?”

“The kind of work that makes women blush...” Hancock says 

Clara laughs...”Good one. You are fun!” 

Hancock laughs too, “You aren't too bad yourself sister.” 

 

They arrive at the restaurant and the hostess greets them showing them to their booth. It is wide and circular with red vinyl seats and a beautiful oak table, a huge aquarium is embedded in the wall behind them with different species of fish swimming around. Hancock takes off his coat and asks the host to hang it up and then sits across from her. He takes out his glasses and puts them on. Clara looks at him in the glasses, and smiles she reaches in her purse and grabs hers out too and puts them on. He smiles.

“You look smart in glasses Hancock.” Clara purrs.

He nods, and says...” I read better with them.”

“Me too!” Clara says, “In fact I wear two pair of glasses, sometimes I think I need glasses and another pair over them I see so badly. I joke and say I am as blind as a bat.”

Hancock smiles, “ Another thing we have in common” he says pointing at the glasses.

Clara smiles to herself picking up the menu and trying not to look at him concentrating hard on the options before her.

The waiter approaches and pours water in their glasses and asks them would they like anything to drink. Hancock looks at Clara and says ...”Well? What would the lady like to drink?”

Clara looks at him and says...”White wine please, since I know I am ordering the fish.” 

“A bottle of that then...” Hancock says to the waiter.

The waiter returns with an ice bucket and two glasses and pours one for each of them and then takes their order. They both order a white fish and a salad, the waiter returns with bread. 

“So, Hancock, what is it like to be Mayor? It seems like that could be fun.” Clara asks Hancock

“Well, I'm not feeling it as being fun lately. I find it to be full of meetings, dealing with other people's problems, everyone wants something from you. You have to watch your back because there is always someone trying to kill you, take away what you earned, and even your body guard can't be trusted. You go to bed unsure with one eye open and a gun in your hand and three under your bed; and you wake up the same way. Sound like something you want to do?”

“No, that sounds horrible. I thought it was more about being responsible for a whole lot of people and trying to do the right thing all the time knowing you will make mistakes. I ran a bar by myself one time and the stress was horrible, but I was always trying to do the right thing I just quit after five years because I could not take the pressure of it anymore really.”

“Well, yeah it is sort of like that, running a business and trying to keep tabs on everything. Why did it not work for you?” Hancock says sipping his wine looking at her thoughtfully

“Well, I was married and my partner kept on undermining me by taking most of the profits. It wasn't for lack of customers that it failed, I kept on raking in the caps and he kept on taking them all and drinking them or handing them to some lady bird. I just got fed up. Then, my best friend died and take that and blend it all together and not having a loving supportive partner and I could not take it anymore. I shut down, and closed my doors.” Clara said with sadness in her eyes.

“You feel like you failed?” Hancock asks 

“Yes, and no. I feel like I failed myself Hancock I couldn't seem to make it work no matter how hard I tried; and I gave up. I don't see myself as someone who gives up very easily but I guess when the going got bad I gave up; I just lost hope and once my only friend died I didn't see any reason for trying anymore.” Clara said taking a drink of wine and looking down at the table.

Hancock noticed that she had a lot of guilt and pain still in there and that she was judging herself very harshly. He takes a deep breath and then reaches out and grabs her hand. “Hey, we do what we can when we can. When things aren't working and we try everything we know sometimes the best thing we can do is walk away and try to make a new life. I think you are doing a damn good job moving forward.”

“Yeah, I guess so, and thank you by the way for the encouragement. I have no idea exactly what I am doing here other than trying to earn a living. I really want to travel, I haven't seen much of this wasteland yet I got an interview this week for a new job that should help me get just that. I am so tired of doing things for other people and very little for myself. I guess some would think that selfish, but I tried to please others and it didn't work, I tried pleasing myself through the sex and relationships with others and that did not work...maybe I was too young. So right now, I am just trying to help me feel better about me. Does that even make any sense?” Clara asks him

Hancock strokes her palm of her left hand looking her in the eyes. “Clara, sounds like you are figuring out the next chapter of your life and that is not selfish. If you aren't happy then what is the point of living? Let me also add, it seems you like comic books, laughing, walking, listening to music, and from what I can tell fashion.”

Clara laughs...”Yeah, I guess you are right I am figuring out what makes me happy, and I am hoping from that will come resolution of all the other things. “

“Seems very wise to me. So if you get a new job and if helps you travel what next? A good looking man and a home and kids and a dog?”

Clara wrinkles her nose in disgust...”Um, no I want to be able to not have to take care of others really I don't see myself as very good at it. Apparently, I am a failure in that capacity I have tried and failed twice. So I am working here, waiting on that better job and apparently I am on my first date in three years with you a very good looking charming Ghoul, who just happens to be a mayor. By the way, I know this might be the wine loosening up my tongue but you have the most amazing eyes beautiful eyes.” She says blushing

Hancock chuckles, and pulls his hand back sitting back in the booth looking at her and taking her in...”You know most people cannot look in a Ghouls eyes like that for very long and yet I see you doing it for long extended periods. Apparently you aren't the least bit scared of me. I find that very titillating.” 

“Why wouldn't they look into a Ghoul's eyes for long it seems they might find themselves mesmerized to me. I look in your eyes and forget where I am...” Clara says sipping the wine and playing with the food on her plate.

“Maybe that is why, I have no clue I haven't interviewed people as to why they don't look in my eyes long. However, I do notice that most people now days don't look you in the eyes and you look everyone in the eyes all the time. That means you are trying to connect with everyone, are you sure that is how you want to live your life?”

“Why? I don't really know how to do it differently? When you talk to people if you look them in the eye you know what they are feeling and that helps you answer them better and respond to them better..” Clara says

“So what do you see when you look in my eyes?” Hancock says leaning forward looking at her intently.

Clara looks in his eyes holding her wine glass, and stares...She sees amusement, and dark deep passion, and a longing something pulling her in...and flickers of pain...Clara blushes looks down and says..”I don't really feel comfortable at this point telling you what I see when I look in your eyes, but I can say it makes me feel very drawn to you...You are intense. “

Hancock moves back seeming cool and indifferent and looking down at his hand rather than at her and she senses he is disappointed...”Okay, I see strength and courage, you have a hard look in there like you can take on the world and fuck everybody.”

Hancock laughs...”Go on” and he looks up at her across from the table.

“I see someone who is hiding deep dark hurts and pain but isn't going to share that easily or probably with anyone.” she adds.

Hancock looks at her eyes weighing and measuring her...”I see right now Hancock that you are trying to figure me out, and that you are really smart with people...” she grins eyes twinkling, and dimples evident.

Hancock laughs...”Yeah, that is true seems like you are reading me well...and?”

Clara looks at his eyes again...” I see beauty. I see one of the most interesting beautiful souls I have ever seen you glow, and the light in your eyes seem like a beacon drawing me in...” She looks down then and sighs. Yep, she said it. Bad move but okay...butterflies and anxiety hits her stomach.

“Now, that is not what I was expecting to hear but it is truthful. Beautiful huh? Never had that adjective connected to me but okay I can run with that...and you apparently are very sweet. So let's talk about that part where you feel drawn to me, why do you think that might be?”

“Can you really explain things like that?” Clara asks Hancock 

He laughs “No, I don't think you can explain away attraction can you?”  
Clara blushes...”um...is that what this is?” She asks him motioning between him and her and blushing as she was coming to the realization. 

“Well, it has the classic symptoms...” Hancock growls back winking at her.

Clara laughs and then says...”So enough about me, what about you...what are you doing? What are your plans?”

Hancock looks at her for a moment, and smiles thinking and he sees her blush again. He thinks about what he would like to be doing with her and says instead...”Well, I am taking a break from mayoral duties for a bit, and having a wonderful dinner with a beautiful woman with flashing green eyes. I would think that is just what the Dr. ordered for me.”

“I would think you have lots of dinner dates with women with green eyes...” Clara shot back teasing him.

“I have; and right now I cannot think of a green eyed red headed woman that I would rather be having dinner with. In fact, thinking back I cannot remember any woman as unique as you are; you are passionate, bouncy, all over the place at times but you have really caught my attention and that Clara is pretty hard to do with a Ghoul. Especially one, as jaded and hardened as I am. Your innocence after all you are telling me you have been through is refreshing. I know this new job thing will come together for you, as will your new life...I just hope I am still in your life for you to share it with me.”

Clara takes a deep breath. Wow, that was heavy what could she say to that? Her face was flushed, her heartbeat racing and she felt herself breathing heavy again as she looked at him. Damn, she wanted him physically, and she imagined most women did she would have to watch it with this one or he would steal her heart. 

They finished their dinner, and Hancock said..”Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this..” and he pushes across the table the Louis Armstrong record she was listening to earlier. She smiles and picks it up...”How nice, thank you and how thoughtful!” Clara says flipping it over and looking at the song selections. 

“I like number two and four myself...” Hancock says looking at her smiling. I also thought you might enjoy this...” he pushes over a pair of old world headphones to use on her Victrola.

“What's this?” Clara asks

“I think they call it a gift.” His eyes twinkled looking at her.

Clara takes it and smiles but before she has a chance to say anything another woman approaches the table and starts to talk to Hancock as she is sitting there. She knows how this goes, she is not here, she sits back and lets the hot man she is with flirt with another girl in front of her and its part of life. She looks at the beautiful blonde and starts to grab her gifts and pull them close and as she does she feels herself withdrawing deep inside so as to not get hurt. Then she hears Hancock say...

“I am sort of busy right now. I am spending time with Clara right now; I will get back to you later or you can make an appointment with my office but as you see I am in the middle of something important, a date with a beautiful woman.” The blonde blinks and nods and walks away.

Clara smiles, she cannot believe it he actually did something she wasn't used to he wasn't as predictable as she thought.

“ Clara, I was thinking we might could walk near that river on the way back to your place if you would like and I would take you home...” Hancock says reaching out to grab her hand. Clara nods and they leave the restaurant together hand in hand...his hand was hot and tingly and she finds that she wants to meld to his body, and feels wobbly again.

She looks at him and smiles, and he looks down at her and winks...oh damn she thinks, I am so in for it!

Chapter 6:  
“I tell every little star”

They walked hand in hand behind the restaurant up the paved walk near the river. No one else is walking around and they are both quite almost introspective. Suddenly Clara looks up at the sky and says to him...” Hey, Hancock, look at the stars tonight. If you could pick one star, which one do you want to have as your own?”

Hancock looks at her quizzically...”What do you mean?”

“Well if you could conquer one right now and claim it as your own which would you take? I want that one...” She says pointing at a large glowing orb.

“I hate to break it to you but I think that is the planet Venus, Clara not a star.” He chuckles

“Good, that suits me fine I would rather have the planet of love than a star any day...Want to claim in it with me?” She says eyes sparkling.

Hancock looks down at her and rubs her fingers...”Sounds like a grand idea, I will share a planet with you. Venus huh? So you want the planet of love?”

“Well if you have to pick a quality to have in your life wouldn't it be love? At least I have heard it said that it is the most valuable quality, right now I am hedging on caps but hey I will take love if it is out there.” She states looking up at him.

“ I really have never thought about it before, Clara. Love means a lot of different things to a lot of different people, but if I were going to share a planet with someone I think I could share it with you.” He said leaning in eyes twinkling.

Clara felt her heart race and her breathing change she looked up into his eyes and noticed how he was bent over a bit leaning into her. She smiled up at him, and saw him smile back and it reached his eyes. Then he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips brushing her ever so lightly...it tingled and was warm. She sighed aloud not thinking about it then touched her lips and blushed. Hancock laughed, he thought she was charming.

Clara turned around and started to walk towards her house she realized they weren't holding hands anymore so she reached out and held her hand out to him looking at him, he looked down at her hand quizzically for a moment then clasped it. His fingers wrapped around her hand, and in his hands she seemed tiny. She looked down at it for a moment, sensing he was looking down at her observing her reaction she smiled and rubbed his hand with her thumb, and smiled saying nothing.

They walked back to her condo stopping from time to time for him to ask her about buildings, or for him to point out lights and structures and his thoughts on high-rises, and architecture. Clara just listened and watched as his face lit up while he talked describing little details and making her pay attention to things she had taken for granted and never seen before..he was passionate and when he really got into a topic his head and hands moved. She enjoyed listening to him and how he showed her things that she had never really noticed before.

They reached her building and she stopped at the door looking at him, and said quietly and blushing “Would you like to come up stairs with me and have a drink? I have whiskey, scotch, vodka, and wine?”

Hancock looks down at her wryly smiling, and she knew looking at him that he was probably not the kind of guy she should ask up usually because she could fall for him, but she also saw he was weighing it out himself. He nods, “Great idea” and he opens the door letting her in and they walk up to the elevator getting inside. As they walk down the long hall to her place she starts to pick up her pace. Hancock looks at her funny, and she says...

”I always run this part because it is fun, and makes me feel young like a kid!” He just smiles...”wanna race?” She asks...He cocks his head looking at her...Clara takes off, and then she stops jogging looking at him walking toward her fast and head down. He reminded her of an animal stalking his prey, but his strides were so bold, well measured and clipped...her heart raced for a minute, but he was following her so she turned around and ran the rest of the way, and as she got her key out all the sudden she jumped. Hancock's hand went up and hit the door. 

He was so close, and she felt his breath on her ear and head...her hands started to shake a bit as she tried to put the key in the door; and she found herself fumbling she could feel his heat right behind her and it was making her forget what she was supposed to do.

Finally she got the door unlocked and turned on the lights and then she asked him...”What do you want to drink?' 

“What are you drinking?” he asked, taking his hat off and placing it on the counter and she watched him rub his forehead where the hat had left a deep pink impression in skull. 

“Um, I am having Vodka and sparkling water and strawberries I doubt you would want that...” She said slicing the berries and showing him her glass.

“Scotch then...” Hancock says, and Clara walks around the bar counter and when she does he grabs her and pulls her close nuzzling on her neck....”I think, you might like me a little bit more than you are acting like...” He says breathing on her neck slowly and then sliding his hand up it. Clara let down her defenses and started to melt...”Maybe” she purrs smiling and while he touches her. 

After a few minutes of her losing herself eyes closed in his touch, she realized he had stopped...Slowly, she opened her eyes and they felt drowsy like she had already climaxed and noticed him staring at her with his black eyes and in them she saw a softness, not just a hunger but a softness when looking at her...brown a lighter brown was in there and incredible irises floating with intelligence and they liked her! She could see it in his eyes that he liked her.

“Um...let me get that scotch” Clara stated walking over wobbly to the liquor cabinet and grabbing the right glass and slowly pouring it out for him. He watched her every move, and she felt it blushing. After she poured it she pushed it across the counter to him. Hancock nodded, grabbed the glass sloshing it around and smelling it she saw the look of ecstasy on his face as he processed the smell of the Scotch. She walked around to the counter and finished her drink, and then walked over to where he was and sat down next to him on the bar stool. 

“Well after all that work for a drink, is it any good?” He asked her eyes amused...

“I like the drink, don't give me crap about preparation remember I'm a bartender. I call this a mermaid it is sweet and light, if I am going to drink something strong it has to be sweet for me to get it down...” She said smiling then holding it out said...”Want to try it.”

He looks at the drink, and she can see he is not interested really but he reaches out touching her hand quickly and slowly sips it...then he smells it and takes another sip. “Actually, it is surprisingly good. Not a fine Scotch, but better than I thought...Who knew?” He said putting it down and Clara grins ear to ear realizing that his approval of her drink seemed to make her happy.

“Thanks, for not calling it a girly drink...” She shoots back to him. 

“To us...” Hancock says holding out his drink for her to toast with him...

“To us...” Clara says back thinking to herself...and “whatever that means...” but at that moment she just wanted to make sure that none of this ended because she had never felt so alive or happy before. She hops up and puts the record he bought her on the Victrola, and sits back down...as the beat changes she finds herself wiggling in her chair hardly able to sit still. Hancock looks at her amused and angled in a way where it is clear he is observing every inch of her.

“I think you need to dance...” he says eyes amused.

“Um...I think I love to dance, but I haven't been in years...” she says back to him

“No time like the present” he says stepping up behind her and putting his arms around her and she feels his fingers on her hips as he lifts her up...

“Close your eyes and dance...don't think about what you are doing, just do it...” Hancock says holding her close

Clara closes her eyes, and let's her body just move and she feels him behind her moving with her almost like a shadow...A few time she lost her beat, and she felt him get them back in the rhythm, and if she started to feel her legs shaky or stop his leg went outside hers propping her up, adding to her strength. She could only dance the length of a few songs because she had not even attempted anything like that in such a long time...”I'm sorry I think I might be more out of shape than I realized she said looking up at him”...and then she realized that he had his arms around her waist and that they were so close there was barely any space in between them and that she was buzzing all over...Electrified, and she in no way wanted it to stop.

She turned around looking at him, and said nothing, then reached up and traced his cheek, and he closed his eyes, then she traced his neck lightly but with enough pressure she could feel every tendon, every striation of his skin. She heard him moan, a deep throaty moan. This made her bolder and she shyly unbuttoned his shirt and slid her fingers over to his shoulders not seeing his flesh just feeling it...and she heard him moan. She looked up at him, and while she knew she was drooling and the saliva was almost uncontrollable she also knew he wanted her too. That was it...She took him to the bedroom and started to kiss him. She promised herself, if she ever had this chance with him she would take it; so she was.

As his tongue touched hers she felt a tingling hot sensation just on the tip and then it trickled down her throat, it felt like spices that left an aftertaste or pepper. She moaned and leaned in and wanting more, and Hancock's hands reached up and pushed her dress down over her shoulders pushing down the straps of her bra as he drew her in. Her body ached, and as he kissed her drawing her closer she felt delirious and lost in all the sensations at the same time. Her mind shut off, and her body took over. Something that never happened to her, even while kissing other people her mind got distracted but he captivated her and she was just there in that moment with him. She pulled back, and he started to take off his coat looking at her and she felt excited and nervous at the same time. She lit a candle on her dresser and turned off the light and the shadows danced in the room.

Hancock unbuttoned the cuff links on his shirt and placed them quickly on the dresser than took off his shoes never breaking eye contact with her; then he pulled off his suspenders and walked over to where she was panting hard never looking away. He pulled her chin up and traced her lips and said...”mine...” Clara nodded and swallowed hard and then felt him unzip her dress, within seconds she felt his hands on her back and he deftly unfastened her bra. Her dress and bra fell to the floor in a pool and he still looked at her face gently stroking her left nipple, and then they kissed deeply again. As they kissed she unbuttoned his shirt, and then started to work on his pants when she felt him pushing unbuckling her garter belt and then he got down on his knees. She almost gulped, her head was swimming she didn't know if she could stand in her heels anymore she felt so dizzy, and then she felt him unbuckle her garters and slowly lightly kiss her thighs. She moaned, because everywhere he touched her it felt like electricity, and the heat and intensity of his touch made her burn and her clitoris erect.

Hancock rolled down her hoses slowly kissing her every few inches and then he had her step out of her heels, and as he rolled her stockings off her feet he caressed them and stroked her toes. Then he looked up at her and the hunger in his eyes made her feel thrilled not scared and she realized that this was really going to happen; and she wanted it too. She had never ever been seduced so quickly or intensely and she felt that if she passed this up she was going to regret it. No more regrets, she was living for the moment!

He stood and patted his hand on the bed for her to sit down, she nodded and then he leaned in and kissed her and as he did he leaned in closer and closer until she had to lay down. Then he moved from her lips, to her chin, then her neck, in between her breasts concentrating on her bones, licking her rib cage and hip bones and slowly removed her panties. 

She had no idea when he removed his pants or underwear, but she was quite aware of the fact that they were both naked on top of the bed and he felt so hot and so good and she was mellow and they had not even had sex yet. Hancock laid next to her then stroked her face gently and placed her hair behind her ears...and started to talk and ask her questions and as he did he lightly stroked her body, her nipples, her thighs, her feet with his feet.

“What is your favorite color?”

he asked her

“Purple” she said

“What is your favorite food?”

“Seafood any kind” she said

“Your favorite song?”

“You will never know by Bette Grable” she said

“Your favorite book?”

“Don't laugh, Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier” He grinned at her still tracing her skin and watching her move to his touch.

“What do you do to just chill?”

“Read, Walk, Paint, Drink, Smoke, and Drink...” she said laughing.

And as he talked to her he stroked her, comforting her, he spoke softly and at some point she fell asleep with him stroking her. She felt him gently shake her, and she was cold because she had fallen asleep outside of the covers...Hmmm? She says opening her eyes and seeing him staring at her intensely. Come here, you are freezing. Hancock says and he nuzzles in her neck pulling her close to his body. Clara arches her back and rubs her but against his erection thinking for sure now they would have sex....but instead he says, Go to sleep Clara, I'm here it's okay. Hancock's here honey, it's okay and he snuggled up close to her arm around her waist just getting her used to the idea of him and her together naked.  
Chapter 7:  
“My cup runneth over ”

Clara glanced over at her clock feeling Hancock behind her breathing deeply. It was 9:30 time to get up and make coffee. She started to get up and make coffee and he rolled over and grabbed her...”Where you going off too?” he said stroking her with his fingers. “I have to make coffee and get some errands done today before my roommate gets home..” Clara says starting to pull out of bed. Hancock looks at her intensely weighing up what she was saying...”It can wait for a few minutes” he says and he starts tickling her and she laughs kissing him. 

They get up out of bed and Clara throws her pink silk robe on, she looks over at Hancock and realizes he really doesn't have anything to wear so she throws him a terry cloth robe and he looks at her quizzically, and just pulls his boxers on and tee shirt. As she ties the belt on her robe she secretly wonders why he didn't have sex with her last night, she knew she had wanted too. I mean it seemed like that was what was supposed to happen, and the Ghoul had a reputation that preceded him. Maybe he didn't like her like that..hmmm. 

Clara walks to the kitchen and starts to make coffee, lighting the gas light, and starting the blue percolator on the eye watching it. She sees Hancock enter the kitchen pants on now and shirt unbuttoned he leans over her counter and grabs a newspaper apparently unaware of her. She pulls the coffee off the eye since it is percolating and asks him what he likes in his coffee, he requests milk and sugar and so she reaches in the refrigerator fixing them both coffee the same way. She hands him his cup and without saying a word grabs her cigarettes and puts on her coat and hat and scarf and some house shoes walking out side on the balcony and lights a cigarette while sipping her coffee. 

Hancock quietly joins her on the other side, and does the same. He looks over at how Clara is shivering and reaches over grabbing her wrist and pulls her over onto his lap. He leans in and kisses her shoulder through the coat and she feels his hand resting there, without thinking she leans over and kisses it and snuggles on it she hears him sigh, and instantly is amazed. Apparently he does like her like that, who knows why he didn't have sex with her. She smiles and says nothing thinking to herself there is a lot more to know about this Ghoul than she ever thought but she was not going to stop here.

After she smoked, and drank the coffee she went to get one more cup and asked him if he wanted more he nodded and followed her and she ran to grab a pen and paper. Hancock made the coffee and Clara sat down at the kitchen station writing down a list of what she needed to do for the week and thinking aloud about all the things she needed to get done before work. He started to look around and he noticed how she had very little and was obviously living here in a fully furnished place with a roommate that had already established herself. 

“Hey, hun how long have you been living here at this place?” Hancock asks

“ Hmmmm....Oh only a few months why?” Clara answers

“ Okay, so you have been here a couple of months...how is that bar-tending job stacking up?” Hancock says

“It's not really, I am thinking about waiting tables at the place so I can make more money, the only way I will ever be able to get my own place is if I do something else. Which is why I put my bid in on that other job in the commonwealth. I have the interview this week Hancock, I am going to get the job you just wait and see.”

Hancock looks at her and takes her in slowly and sees the determination in her eyes, he had no doubt that was going to happen and they had just met. So he decided he needed to ask a few questions. 

“So, when you get this new job what then? I mean, if we want this to be a more permanent thing..? You know like more than a couple of dates?”

“Um...” Clara says blushing...”Well, Hancock, I would love for this to go further I have never ever been with anyone like you before. But, I really don't know how to do relationships you know I have two strikes out and I am horrible at it...” She looks down blushing and he strokes her mouth and leans in for a kiss, a very light one not a deep one. In fact, she notes he really hasn't given her more than a brush on the lips yet...hmmmm 

I got that part, you are horrible with relationships I think I can handle it, so, where is that new job at....?� Hancock just looks at her with those piercing black eyes, and then he tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“Well, it seems like around Bunker Hill...” Clara says looking at him, “And I don't know how we would work that out or even if you would want to...” Clara looks at him eyes open and almost pleading.

Hancock leans in and kisses her again lightly, on the side of the face near her lips...”Yes...I would like that and I can make arrangements, Good Neighbor isn't that far away. This thing we got going on here, well I have a feeling about it and I ain't going anywhere right now, I think we should follow this one up. I like you Clara, and I hope to prove to you I am different than what you have known before me.” He says. 

Clara starts to get teary eyed and looks down and then says...”Okay, if you want to make the effort and try to show me something different I am up for that. I have major trust issues Hancock, major trust issues and from my experience a good looking sexy Ghoul like you has more than his share of people offering them this and that. I understand that, but let me make myself perfectly clear. As much as I understand it, I cannot handle it emotionally; what I mean is it is okay for people to want you but it is not okay to cheat if you commit to me. I need to know that who I give my heart to is worthy of it, and will treat it with utmost respect. IF I continue to see you , and IF I get that job those are the terms and conditions do you understand?

Hancock's black eyes twinkled, and he pinches her chin...”Yes, I understand, I completely understand now let's go get some food in our bellies okay? I have some pressing Mayoral duties and I need to let Ham know what is going on with me.” Hancock watched as Clara left the room and he heard her taking a shower, he located a mirror in the hall and started to put his clothing back on. While he did that his mind raced.

Well, that was a first in a long time for him. He had just spent most of his time sleeping with a woman, touching her but not having sex.He wondered if his theory on getting her used to him first was going to work out; he didn't know but he was willing to try she reminded him so much of his younger self. He looked in the mirror at himself again noting every scar, pucker, indentation, and he liked who he saw he could remember a time when he didn't but the SS helped him find parts of himself he didn't know he had before; maybe he could do that for Clara.  
He mentally reminded himself he had to check in with Ham. He chuckled his old self would have run off and devil be damned. Maybe he was softening up in his old age or possibly he was starting to realize how his actions really did affect others around him.

 

Chapter 8  
“If I didn't care”

The two of them pick a diner close by sit down and order coffee, and breakfast. They ate quietly in silence and Hancock notices how quickly Clara eats, and how she is always looking at her watch. Mentally he makes a note, but verbally he says nothing.

“Don't worry you will make it on time, I already paid for the check; finish up I will walk you up there, Okay?” he says.

Clara nods, looks down embarrassed...”I'm sorry, I am not trying to be rude I just have anxiety about stuff from time to time. I have no clue why I watch my clock and worry about being late for a job I don't like but I do it.”

Hancock looks at her with a smile on his face, “It's okay; we all have anxiety from time to time please don't apologize it just tells me you try to do your best no matter how much you hate something. Hang in there sweetheart, I am going to go pull strings and try to make arrangements for us today. I follow my instincts, when they tell me something I listen. Mine are telling me that you and I are a good match and we have lots to do together. Trust me, I know you don't know me like that; but I promise you if you trust me I will not let you down. It will get better, especially if we agree to make it better.”

They go outside and Clara starts to light up a cigarette, she says to Hancock...”Hey, what night is it I am supposed to go with you to that speech you are giving, and what do you want me to wear? Thursday is my job interview thing I am hoping it is before that?”

Hancock grins at her looking down exhaling “It's tomorrow night darling, and do not worry I got it all arranged with Tom. I also will make sure you have something good to wear you told me your favorite color, and please don't get all worked up over what to say or do you are with me. You are perfect how you are.” and he grins at her.

Clara blushes, “Thank you so much and I was worried about all of those things.”

“Clara? What company are you interviewing with?” Hancock asks slyly looking at her.

“Bunker Hill Trading Company, and they are interviewing me for a position with a place called Deathclaw Lounge.” She said exhaling and looking at him.

Hancock smiled, he knew the place it was rather new and large outside of Bunker Hill and Kessler had recently acquired it. She used to not be that fond of him, but after the fall of the Institute and his little part in it she like many others, changed her mind about him. Especially when it came out in the open that he had been smuggling Railroad synths for years through Good Neighbor and that with Dr. Amari had been helping them get a new life. Sort of changed his reputation all the way around, now he was more than just a ruffian with a drug habit he was a respected citizen of the commonwealth. 

“I know the place, and the owner would you mind if I put a word in?” Hancock asked looking at Clara to weigh whether she would like his help or not.

“You are kidding me right?” Clara asked ashing her cigarette, “If you know the person that owns it and can get me the job please do help; I don't think I can take another day here and it is offering enough money I think I could rent an apartment on my own!” She retorted

“An apartment, can have a key too?” Hancock asked her teasing her and nudging her in the ribs. Clara laughed and then she got serious suddenly...”Well, maybe if you are good, very very good; or maybe you need to be bad very very bad.” she says teasing him using an old Mae West line. Hancock's laughter rings out like a bark echoing on the street. Clara loves it and it makes her laugh with him harder.

Hancock reaches out and grabs her hand with the cigarette, slowly removing it and pulling her close then rubs his face up against her nose...”Let's not even go there right now; but if it makes you feel better I promise to treat you ; Ghouls honor okay? ” He says holding up his hand raising his eyebrows making her laugh. 

She nods, and they start to walk down the street alone leaving him behind so she wouldn't be late for work. Hancock quickly runs up to her pulls her around and kisses her firmly on the lips making her feel wobbly in the knees. ”I have big business to do today, I'll see you later tonight okay?” he says.

She looks at him and nods, then smiles skipping in the door.

 

Chapter 9:  
I've got a feelin'”

Hancock strolls into his hotel room and he sees his friend Ham sitting in a chair gun in his lap snoring. He slams the door making Ham sit up and almost lose his hat. He laughs and Ham looks irritated.

“Goddammit Boss, how many times do I have to tell you if you are going to disappear at least let me know. You haven't pulled shit like this in years, but when you go off and do something stupid, I need to know about it...I was wondering if someone had killed you or something.”

“Relax...I met someone.” Hancock says winking at him

“Oh, I got you” Ham laughs “Well did you work that itch out?”

“It's not like that” Hancock says undressing and shaking his head...”I really met somebody special.”

“Every lover you meet is special at first Boss.”

Hancock gives him the eye...”Don't make me go feral on you Ham. I am telling you and you need to listen. I knew from the moment I first saw her walking down the street that I had to meet her. You know that bullshit you hear about hearts skipping a beat, and you cannot stop smiling or singing? Or how you want to vomit when other people get all lovey dovey around you and you think what the fuck are they talking about?”

Ham nods, “Yeah, I remember that feeling its called a crush, and they write about it in romance novels.”

“Yeah, that stuff. I never related really, it's been so damn long since I have felt that way...hell definitely over 18 years or so, then I was walking down the street taking in the sights of the city and ..I saw this cute little petite woman walking around inside a restaurant. She was moving fast as lightening, doing stuff and she looked up and did not see me but looked outside the window and had the hugest dreamy green eyes. Bam! I felt it. I started to walk in the door and I noticed the “No Ghouls served here sign” I hesitated at first, but hell what could I lose? So I walked in and sat down at her bar where she was working, and she served me. 

In fact, she made the whole damn place serve me. She did not even look at me funny, or scared she looked me straight in the eye and Ham I felt my breath catch in my throat then and that woman served me. I found out her name. Her name is Clara, she named herself after some actress named Clara Bow. I named myself after John Hancock, thought it was interesting how we both changed her name, and before you say anything I know that means she has a checkered past. I got it, but she is interesting and so different from all the other Ghouls, or mutants, or humans I have ever met.”

Ham laughs, “So I guess that means you had to wine and dine her?” he says

“Well, I took her out on a date first, to get to know her better, and I have walked up and down the city with her, and she shared interests, and she is funny, and intelligent, and she is electric. Of course, I can tell she is attracted to me; and strangely enough I saw her fighting it at first very strange most women just go for it right away. Even now after me running around with her for a few days, and buying her gifts which you know I never do I just want to do more for her. Ham, I like her what can I say I got a feeling about her.”

“Um...boss what are you going to do about the “one” you have stashed back home?” Ham asks

“Ha Ha funny man, I'll handle Farenheit, you know she is pregnant with that young gunner fellow she met a year back anyways she and I haven't played in a bit. Farenheit and I have always had a understanding her and I and I wish her well; but I find myself really liking Clara Ham. Before you say another smart crack, here me out. She reminds me of my younger self, she is hurting and she ran away Ham just like me. She is looking for a home, and something to make her feel good about herself. I understand all of that, no many would and you might be surprised to know I did not bed the girl not yet. I wanted to, but if I do that now she will just run away; and I plan on tricking her into staying around a bit. I think I might be exactly who she needs in her life, she just hasn't put the puzzle together yet.”

“Do you think she is going to go along with this?” Ham asks

Hancock looks at Ham like he is dumb...”Have you ever known anyone to resist me when I turn on the charisma?” He asks and Ham laughs.

“Okay, so you are in love right?” Ham asks

Hancock scratches his head and stretches his neck...”No, I didn't say I was “in love” with her yet Ham. I am getting to know her, and I feel this intense attraction to her, and she brings out a side of me that I have never seen before; but do I think it could lead to that. I got a feeling she could be that one for me, yeah that sounds about right.”

“Have you told her?” Ham asks

“Have you been listening to me? She thinks she is poison for relationships when in reality she dates and falls in love with really bad people. You know the kind of guy that beats you, takes away your pay, spends it on gambling and other women? She thinks I am one of those kind of guys too Ham I see it in her eyes, until that look is gone I ain't telling her anything. I plan on showing her instead. That is her baggage as for the other part; well she needs a better job and that part I can help with.” Hancock says sitting down starting to untie his shoes.

Ham, takes it all in of Hancock's excitement and how animated his eyes are. He knows his boss and his friend. It had been quite some time since he had seen him this involved, he got this way a few years back when he was helping the Sole Survivor, and then later with the dissolution of the Brotherhood of Steel. Just recently he had seen him trying to make it happen with remodeling Good Neighbor, he wondered what kind of job Hancock had in mind for the woman.

“Hancock, what kind of job do you have in mind?” Ham asks watching Hancock as he removed his dirty clothing and pulled a clean shirt out of the drawer. 

“Well she has an interview set up this week with Kessler, which as you know will probably be lodging here. She wants to hire her for her new Cafe/Bar whatever the hell it is outside of Bunker Hill, you know the spot. The Deathclaw Lounge.” He says buttoning his shirt while looking in the mirror, “I figure I can talk to her and make sure she gets the job, or....” he turns to look at Ham

“Or?” Ham asks him

“Or we could expand the Third Rail, and finally make it into that Big Speakeasy Jazz club I have been trying to get Charlie to agree too and make her a bartender in one area and leave Charlie at his tried and true spot. Also, we could bring in a whole lot more money, and she could stay in Good Neighbor.” Hancock said tying his tie and straightening it before he put on his vest.

Ham sighs, “Okay, let's say I vote to hire her for the Third Rail and let's expand, and she agrees to move to Good Neighbor. How long would she have to wait to work?” Ham asks him

“Good question. It will take us about a week for us to get back there, and I tell you now I am not leaving without some future of some kind with Clara nailed down. I could see her being a good addition to Good Neighbor and possibly smoothing out my rough edges, and I think it will do her good. Hell, if she wants to run she can run with me we can both get wild hairs up our asses together.”

“I don't know if that is a good plan, two of you running out on Good Neighbor when the mood strikes you but okay I will hear this plan out.” Ham says.

“Ham, if we sent a courier out today to Farenheit to begin work on the project I say in a couple of weeks we could have it good enough to begin setting up the second bar. I am sure Magnolia would love a bigger stage and a real band rather than records, and it wouldn't take us long with Daisies help to scrounge up the tables and chairs we would need or couches. I say we knock down the VIP area and build up a stage down the tunnel and set up a second bar down there and have a better VIP lounge in one of those side areas in the tunnel.” Hancock says splashing on after shave and pulling out a cigarette.

“What about Kessler and the Deathclaw Lounge?” Ham says

“Fuck Kessler and the Deathclaw Lounge the lady never let me drink at her bar without giving me grief before all of this bullshit went down. Let's make Good Neighbor expand, and then start expanding other things.” Hancock says excited, and Ham knew that look once Hancock had an idea it wasn't until the fire went out did he think of the consequences. He had his mind made up, he hoped this Clara woman went along with it. If not she was done for.

“Hey, Hancock, does she shoot a gun?” Ham asks him.

“Ham she works at a bar now, I would assume she knows how to handle herself.” Hancock says.

“A Good Neighbor kind of bar?” Ham asks him

“Every bar is a Good Neighbor kind of bar Ham.” Hancock says but he knows his friend is right if Clara cannot take care of herself he might have to teach her how to shoot, and kill.

“Is she a straight arrow ?” Ham asks him.

“Well, she drinks and smokes like I do, as for chems that hasn't come up but come on Ham she is a bartender you know it comes with a certain lifestyle requirement.”

“Okay, I hear you but it has only been a couple of days; what if it don't work out?' Ham asks

“I told you I love to gamble...I am going to ask her to come with us and I ain't going to stop until she agrees to it. That is what I am going to do. So get ready, I am not going to be a bachelor anymore I am taking the leap and roping in my steer.” Hancock says acting like he is a cowboy.

“Okay Gambling Man, I hope she agrees to this scheme of yours; Heaven knows the rest of us always do” Ham says laughing not missing a beat.

“ Look Ham, I can still raise hell and have fun, I will just have someone to do all of that with.” Hancock states

“And what am I and the boys chopped liver?” Ham asks

“Ham, are you going to kiss me and hold me every night?” Hancock asks him with a wicked grin.

“Point taken Boss..” Ham says laughing...”tell me what to do and I will help you take the leap.”

Hancock nods and Ham starts to take notes. First send off a courier to Farenheit, another one to Sturges in Sanctuary with some money if he will come with a crew of a few people; draw up a contract and an offer to Clara giving her a counter offer with a new job that he Ham personally would give her, and with a specific salary that he knew she wouldn't pass up.

“Okay I got all of this, what about your speech thing tomorrow night how am I going to get a hold of you?” Ham asks noticing that Hancock is grabbing extra clothing and a small suitcase to take with him.

Hancock hands him a handwritten note with numbers on it. “This is where she lives, and where I am going to be until tomorrow night because then we are heading back here then to Good Neighbor. My plan is to get her to either live with me in the Old State House or to at least get her to rent in Good Neighbor where I can have a key to her place, and she can make her own money and build her own business. It's up to her, of course if I had my way, she would be decorating the Old State House and getting it in running order I could use a woman's touch but that would freak her out right now. So slowly, and surely I am going to coax her there. ” Hancock said all proud of himself. 

He looked at Ham who just shook his head scribbling down things furiously and when he stopped talking Ham rolled up his eyes and said...”Brother you got it bad for this woman I hope she don't take you to the cleaners.” Hancock laughed at him, but he quipped back...”For her I would be willing to go.”

Ham harrumphed, and then took the papers he had and started to get the details together. First stop, Fancy's where he needed to stop in and give Clara the offer.

Chapter 10:  
“Dream A Little Dream!”

Ham strolls into Fancy's up the strip from the hotel room and immediately spots Clara Hancock's newest flame. He nods at her and sits at the bar. Her eyes sparkle and her face breaks into a huge grin when she sees him, he stops to look behind him to see if she is looking at someone else and realizes that was her looking at him. Now, he is getting what Hancock sees in her she quickly greets him, “Hey there my name is Clara what can I get you to drink today?” She says cocking her head. 

“Give me a shot of whisky, a double.” Ham says in his gruff voice and then he pulls out the contract while she walks over to grab a clean glass and pour him a heavy drink. He watches her as she glances at the other customers there, the bar is packed, and she is still giving him the eye as she pours. He smiles and she walks over briskly setting the drink in front of him. His eyes get large and he grins, “Now that is definitely a double!” he says grabbing the full glass and taking a deep drink. She over poured him, he wondered why.

“I thought since it was your first time and all,l I might want to make a good first impression.” Clara said and grinned at him again eyelashes blinking and dimples evident. Ham couldn't help but laugh, she made him feel young and attractive and she wasn't even flirting bad. “You Clara?” he asked her.

She got still then and said...”Yes, who are you?”

“I am Ham, a friend of Mayor Hancock's he told me you would be here today working.” he said holding his hand out to shake it.

Clara beamed and then leaned over and shook his hand firmly, “So nice to meet you!” She said enthusiastically...”Any friend of Mayor Hancock's is welcome here anytime. Goodness knows I could use the business!” she stated.

“Well good, that is what I am here for business.” Ham said and he pushed the contract across the bar towards her. 

“What's this?” Clara asked looking at the folded document.

“I want you to read it so you understand the details but basically I'm here to offer you a job as a bartender in Good Neighbor at the Third Rail, we are expanding it to look like a speak easy, and Hancock thought you would be perfect for the job. There are salary details there, and you get to keep the tips of course.” Ham said gruffly and he sipped his drink thoughtfully looking at her.

Clara looked at the contract it was for a year and was renewed after that one year of employment, the income offered was the most caps she had ever been offered and more than what Bunker Hill had generously hinted at; but Ham didn't know that. “The Deathclaw Lounge in Bunker Hill is looking for a Bartender also and they have come all this way to interview me I would hate to skip out on them.” Clara stated looking at Ham.

“I understand that, and I know Kessler she is a good mayor in her own right and the Deathclaw Lounge is a new up and coming place; but the Third Rail is well established and has our star Magnolia and with you as the prize we won't be beat. Hancock will spare no expenses to make sure it is the best looking bar in the area, he wants something more upscale like this...” Ham said motioning around at the pink soft lighting and the mirrors and bottles of alcohol up the wall. He couldn't help but notice the clean bar with shining marble countertops, Charlie never kept a clean bar.

“Just think about it, if you decide to take it I am sure you could send another bartender to Kessler and help another citizen out; or I could just tell her myself and she wouldn't mind we are all friends where we come from.” Ham said pushing the drink across the bar and pointing for another one.

Clara grabbed his glass and poured him another heavy drink, “This one is on me.” She said and then she started to chew her finger in her lip thinking. She re-read the contract, that was a lot of caps; but if she was in Hancock's town and working for him what if things did not work out? This was something she wanted in the contract.

“Hey Ham, what did Hancock tell you about me exactly?” She said eyes like big liquid pools and she bounced leaning over and in showing him a bit of cleavage. Ham smiled and sighed, she was turning on the charm and he was a sucker for it...”Well he told me you were a classy bartender and could smooth out the rough edges at the Third Rail and that he liked you a lot. That was about it.” he took a drink eyes twinkling he wasn't going to spill the goods to this doll.  
Is this job contingent on a relationship with Hancock?' Clara asked him and he noticed how she poured him full again and he hadn't finished yet Ham put his hand on the glass and said...Bring me a water Clara and winked at her, she rolled her eyes and brought him back a glass of water.

He leans in and then says, “Everyone in Good Neighbor has a relationship with Hancock Clara; he's gruff, hardworking, a ball buster at times, but underneath all of that he has a heart of gold and we would all kill you if you hurt a hair on his head..or in his case bald head.” he laughed at his weird joke, the whiskey was making him tipsy a bit so he sipped the water.

He watched Clara weigh him up and saw her smile again. “Okay, I agree and will sign this contract but only if you add in here a stipulation that says if for some reason Hancock and I um don't work out as a relationship then I still get to keep the job for the duration of the contract or he has to buy me out.” She says green eyes hard and glimmering.

“That's fair.” Ham says and he grabs the contract looks at it, grabs his fountain pen and adds that stipulation in there and another line for her to sign. “Sign here.” he says handing her the pen. Secretly, he admired her for adding that stipulation in her she was a hard business woman.

Clara scans the new paragraph and grins and shakes her head...”Okay it's a deal, and when do we leave?” She says quickly signing it.

“After his speech tomorrow night, we will leave from the Hotel Norman Hancock likes travelling at night as do I; it suits us better.” he says and she nods.

“Anything I should bring with me?” She says

“A gun, and ammo if you got it. Do you know how to shoot?” he asks her sipping his whiskey asking her something Hancock had not.

Clara smiles and then he hears her pull something down from underneath the bar, one second she is all smiles and dimples and the next minute she has a double barrel shotgun pointed at his face. “Don't fucking make me ask you to leave the bar!” She says leaning in with hard green eyes and her lips thin and quivering, then she pulls it out of his face and says...”Will that do?”

Ham smiles...”That will work just fine sweetheart, I think you will fit right in. God love ya!” he said and then he finished the drink pushed the contract in his jacket and started to leave.

“Hey Ham!” Clara shouted at him and he turned.

“I do know a bartender that would love that job at the Deathclaw Lounge do you think Kessler would mind if I sent them in my place?” She asked him.

“No, I think if they are good it will make things square.” he says and then he nods at her hat tipped and slips out the side door.

Clara beams, she is leaving in about 24 hours and Hancock is taking her to his town! She hoped he wasn't disappointed with her as person, because she knew she as a bartender would bring in the business.

 

Chapter 11:  
“Ain't misbehaving”

Clara slipped on her gloves and pushed her purse up inside her coat as she locked the front door. “Pssstttt Lady, I was wondering if you could spare a moment or two.” a shadowy figure growled out her from her favorite stoop. Clara bristled then put her hand in her purse turning around, her little derringer was in there.

“What do you want?” she said in an irritable voice. Hancock leaned out of the shadows eyes twinkling his white shirt iridescent in the moonlight. “Oh, it's you! I almost shot you Mayor, you best be careful pestering bartenders late at night.” she said walking over to where he was.

Hancock stepped down swiftly and picked her up and twirled her around...She laughed. “Where are you doing? Are you drunk?” She said laughing at him. 

“Not yet, though I have had my share tonight. I understand you took the job, and I am happy and I have a whole lot of stuff we have to carry back to your place for tomorrow. “ he said looking down at her and he took his finger tracing her nose with his index finger and then pointed at the bags. 

Clara smiled and then ran up the stoop. She had never seen so many bags from stores in the area. “Oh, Hancock we have to get these back to my place quick and see what we have. My roommate sent a messenger telling me she got caught up at the Slog and is staying the night so we should have the place one more night to ourselves; if you would like to stay.” She said

“Finally, you take me someplace nice...” he says grabbing the bags and handing her a few and they walk up the hill to her building. Clara chatters and tells him about the customers and about Ham coming in, and about how many drink she served and how much she made and he just nods and smiles watching how animated she was. Her energy was intoxicating he thought, and pretty hard to ignore. Finally she stopped and put her key in the lock and walked through the lobby to the elevator. Hancock waited as usual, “Hancock are you coming or not?' She said irritated and he gave her an evil grin. 

Clara blushed, and rolled her eyes he stepped into the elevator and smoothly said, “Not yet, but if I am very lucky these gifts might earn me some brownie points later.” Clara shook her head laughing at him. 

'Turn around Hancock “ she said giving him the pivoting signal with her hand. He looked at her with a question on his face but complied slowly pivoting. “Stop!' She said, and he stopped. 

“What?” he said looking over his shoulder to try and see what she was looking at.

“Oh, nothing you just have a very nice ass!” she said laughing.

He laughed and shook his head, “Clara you have no idea who you are dealing with do you?” and the elevator door opened.

Nope, I don't Hancock but I am sure as hell going to try and get the whole experience out of you, and milk it for as long as I can! She said walking past him briskly carrying her bags. Hancock stopped and thought about what she said and then heard her running full throttle down the hall to the door. He smiled, she was predictable at least his little minx apparently every day she ran to her home. He wondered would she ever run like that to his front door?

Hancock went to her bedroom and started to pour all the goodies on the bed, Clara had stopped in the kitchen and he heard her fixing them something to eat and drink. He walked in to where she was and saw her cutting thin bread slices and laying out olives and cheese. “Stop that, and come and see the gifts I got for you silly woman!” he said pushing her away from the counter and into the bedroom. Clara reached over and grabbed their drinks laughing as he literally walked her into the room and then she stopped short. 

“Oh, my Hancock what the hell have you done you glorious glorious Ghoul!” she said running to the bed drink sloshing, he quickly grabbed his and stood back to watch her. There were silk gloves arm length and black, a beautiful black dress flapper style with purple beads and green leaves, and a hand beaded black purse, and a small sequined black beret. In another box was a delicate black ribbon choker necklace, with matching small onyx earrings, there were real lace underwear that was see through and a chemise, hose, and black heels that buckled.

Clara sat on the bed in astonishment tears rising in her eyes....”Oh this is soo much, too much I mean is this what you want me to wear?”

Hancock looks at her...”You don't like them, I thought you would love them I got you a few extra things being sent to Good Neighbor if you like them.” he said a little disappointed.

“No, I love them they are beautiful but why are you showering me with all of these presents I mean, what do you want Hancock really want from me? People don't spend this much on a person if they don't have an ulterior motive, we didn't have sex last night though you could have had sex with me. ” Hancock had to hold in a grin when she said that, he was holding his cards tight...Clara continues, “You got your man to hire me for your town and basically sign me in for a year contract with you, I cannot figure you out. Why are you trying so hard to wrangle me to tag along with you? What do you want?”

Hancock looks at her and sees she has that scared troubled look in her eyes again, she looks haunted and in pain and he can tell she is conflicted about it all. Maybe he had pushed to hard, so he pulls back. Okay, maybe I did go a little overboard but it is just my way. I like you Clara, and you like nice things, in particular things like this and I am taking you as my date to the Mayor's house I just wanted you to be the sharpest dressed woman there.  
I like your style like me you have your own way of doing things, I thought I would encourage it not diminish it. If you want, I can take it all back. He said rubbing his arm on her back and leaning her in and kissing her on the head. 

As for sex, honey I don't think we are quite ready for that yet. I think we have some trust issues and you have boundaries I need to cross before I earn that right with you. Right now I am just trying to get you to be open to the idea that we might could be a cute couple together. Maybe it sounds sappy but I want us to get to know one another, and for you to feel comfortable and at home in my arms when that time comes. 

I assumed if I you knew me for about a year you might agree to that, I could be wrong; and I know Good Neighbor is a good fit for you Clara they will love you there and you can help the city expand and grow into what it is capable of being. That is what I want from you and for you. You to be happy, and for you to give me chance to make us a we." He said still stroking her arm.  
"Okay, I can do that." she says and then she leans over and starts to look at all the things again. 

“Is this where I get my brownie points?' he asked her with a wild grin.

“I thought you just said we had about a year to get to know one another?” Clara says.

Hancock smiles, “Well you can't blame a Ghoul for trying. I'll go pour us a drink I am sure you want to try some of them on, and finish what you were doing in the kitchen.” 

Fifteen minutes later Clara waltzes in the kitchen with the whole outfit on, Hancock whistles. He gives her the twirl gesture with his hand teasing her, and she laughs and twirls all of the beads swimming around with her. 

“You are going to knock them dead tomorrow night.” He says walking over to her handing her the glass of wine and sipping his vodka and tonic. 

“I was hoping to charm the pants off of them so they would do what you wanted them to do.” She said bluntly looking him in the eyes. Hancock laughed at her. 

“Clara, right now, just let them get used to the idea that I have a pretty lady on my arm; then I will teach you about politics.” he said pinching her nose again. 

“Hancock, I am tired I want to take all of this finery off and go to bed now after this glass of wine okay?” Clara says looking at him eyes down, and he sees she is tired she had a long day unlike Ghouls who get more charged at night. He nods and then circles her in his arms and pulls her tight. “It's okay sweetheart, let's finish off our drinks and go to bed okay?” 

Clara nods and puts her glass in the sink. He watches her walk off and grins to himself. Another night in her bed, she was going to start missing him soon if he could just get her accustomed to sleeping with him every night.

 

Chapter 11:  
“Let's Misbehave”

Ten o'clock in the morning and there is a pounding knock on the door door...Ugh did you see the brand on the Brahman that stamped my head last night?' Hancock says wobbling to grab the door. Clara reaches for her derringer and walks to the door evenly and shouts, Who is it?

'Open the door Clara, it's Tom and we know you are in there...” he said banging on the door. Clara starts to open it pointing the gun out of the door and Hancock pulls the door open wide standing buck naked. 

'What in the fuck do you want? Better make it quick Tom, I am not in an agreeable mood this early in the morning.” Hancock growled. Clara kept the little gun pointed at him and his beady eyes shifted from Clara to Hancock and then he looked at Clara.

“You owe me money, missus! You cannot just leave my bar owing me money, did you forget the loan I gave you a couple of weeks ago for 40 caps?” Tom blurted out in his thick Greek Accent.

“Yes, Tom I did forget. Let me get that for you.” Clara said laying down the gun and then she heard Hancock say. “No, she don't owe you a damn thing you skin flint you don't pay her enough to work there especially considering how you mark up the watered down drinks, and the crowd she pulls in for you and your restaurant. Now you get the hell out of here you filthy bigoted asshole or I will shoot a bullet in your fucking skull.” He slams the door, and Clara turns the corner with a bag full of caps. 

“Remind me never to wake you up early in the morning again.” Clara says laughing, Hancock mumbles stumbling down the hall back into bed and she hears him snoring. She smiles, he really is cute even angry, quietly she goes about making coffee and putting her hair up in pin curls so that later she would look good for their date.

Hancock gets up around 4pm and Clara had given herself a facial, taken a shower, done her toenails and fingernails, shaved her body in places she had forgotten about, and just started to pull out the pin curls. She sees him wobble to the kitchen where she left the coffee on the hot plate, she walks over to where he is and says...”Coffee or vodka dearest?” Hancock smiles at her thinking she looks cute with her little curls bobbing around on her head “Sister, I think I could fall for you...” he says grinning as she pours him a drink spritzing it with tonic and adding in a lemon zest. He smirks as he see her lay out a small plate of cheeses and olives from the night before and then he watches her as she walks off to get completely dressed.

He takes his glass and grabs his suitcase and starts to pull it all out cuff links included. He watches as Clara is finishing up her makeup, if he didn't hurry the woman was going to beat him to it so he quickly throws on his shirt and pants, pulling up the suspenders lays out the jacket and collar and starts to try to adjust the cuff links. Clara looks over at him fidgeting with the cuff links his big hands having trouble and lays down her lipstick and patiently grabs them from him. He looks at her hard for a moment and then he smiles and nods letting her do it. Deftly, she pushes each cuff link through and gets them done in record time and then she grabs his collar puts it up to his shirt and walks around having him bend at the knees so she can button it in place. She walks around him to the front tucking it in, and buttons it two more times it's secure.

“Where's your tie honey?” She asks. Hancock points to a box in his suitcase she reaches in and sees it. With precision she slides it around his neck and after a few attempts gets it just perfect. She stands back and looks at him in his tuxedo. All he needs is hat, “Damn Hancock you do a tux justice, seriously honey you look hot!” She says eyeing him up and down. He reaches over and grabs her rubbing her nose in his stub. “I knew you would come around.” he says laughing, and then he kisses her soft and deep tongues intermingling. Clara literally sighs when he lets her go.

'Good thing I didn't have my lipstick on yet” she says to him slipping her dress on over her head and stepping into her shoes. Hancock's eyes gleam, “I don't mind lipstick especially if its the shade of the dame i am supposed to be with.” he says smirking at her. Clara rolls her eyes and laughs, then quickly puts on her lipstick its a nice maroon red. She looks in the mirror at herself, she hardly recognizes the woman looking back at her but tonight she feels just like her namesake Clara Bow, the infamous “it” girl.

She doesn't see Hancock in the bedroom when she walks out of the bathroom instead she sees him adjusting his hat in the mirror pea-cocking as usual. She smiles at him, she cannot help it. He has a right to peacock he is a sharp dresser he turns and looks at her...”Damn Clara, you are something tonight woman!” He says eyeing her up and down and then he reaches out and covers her shoulder with the wrap he bought her opening the door for her to go first, she blushes and they walk out the hall together.

Ham meets them outside dressed in a sharp black tuxedo himself. Clara says without thinking, “Oh my my, how will I contain myself with two hot Ghouls out on the town.” Hancock gives her the eye and then says...”Okay maybe we resemble that remark.” Ham looks at the two of them and just shakes his head he thinks they are cute together...”Come on you two love birds people are awaiting and we are the guests of honor.” he says pushing them across the street.

They arrived at the Old Licensure building four blocks east of Mayanuk and Clara noticed how outside the door it had a sign saying, Guest of Honor Mayor John Hancock of Good Neighbor, Commonwealth of Boston. She smiled to herself taking it in, she was moving up in the world with this Ghoul he made her feel special and in her new clothing she felt beautiful also. Hancock had his hand on her back while they walked through the crowd, he sent Ham off to get them a few drinks and he introduced her as he met and greeted people. There were so many names, she couldn't remember them all she just smiled and shook hands and said “It is such an honor, so and so...” every time. 

Finally, the meeting and greeting was over when they announced it was time to go inside. Ham handed them both a flute of champagne, Hancock quickly downed his so she followed suit noticing that no one else was taking their drink inside. Hancock leaned down and kissed her head, and handed her to Ham who led her inside to sit in the front where there was a reserved section. She nodded and sat down, and kept her eyes on the speaker in front as he explained to the audience all of the accomplishments of Mayor Hancock and how he had with many others in the commonwealth, including the Minutemen and the Railroad taken down the Institute and eliminated the Brotherhood of Steel. She then heard him discuss the problem of racism today, and how it still needed to be eliminated and that the issue they were discussing was Synths.

Then they announced Mayor Hancock. All turned around to see him quickly walk down the aisle of the state house and he swiftly walked up the steps the podium. All eyes were drawn to him, he took off his hat, and loosened his tie and started to speak...”I want to thank you all here Mayor, and the contingents for inviting me here to this great Commonwealth of Philadelphia. My eyes have been opened by all of the great improvements in this great city and it gives me hope and ideas that I will definitely take home to Boston where I call home. However, I have also noticed how many businesses openly post bigotry in their windows and how it has become common place to insist to refuse business to Synths, and might I add Ghouls of which I am one, and Mutants. 

In Good Neighbor years ago, I established a law which has served us well so far and that is “Everyone deserves a chance...” with the installation of this law our small city has grown, and this idea has now spread throughout the whole commonwealth of Boston because of the Minutemen and Railroad. They sent me here today to ask you good ladies and gentlemen to consider that same idea. 

What if you let everyone in this great commonwealth have the same rights and freedoms that you yourself have? Would your businesses not grow? Would you not make more caps not less? What if you made more friends and allies? How could you lose letting behind old prejudices which got us all in this big ole nuclear mess anyway, I mean there is a reason we all have ended up here. Sure we survived, but isn't it so much better to thrive? I think so. I want to end this little talk with one of my favorite quotes I found in an Old World book, but it got me to thinking at an early age...”It is not our differences that divide us. It is our inability to recognize, accept, and celebrate those differences, written by Audre Lord” 

On that note, I would like to invite you all in one month to come too Good Neighbor and join us at the Third Rail where Synths, Humans, Ghouls, and Mutants not only live together in relative peace and harmony but definitely drink and celebrate together. Thank you” he bowed and tried to walk off the podium but was rushed by the Governor, and several others. Ham caught his eye as he looked to him to take Clara out of the mad rush. Ham quickly grabbed her arm, 'Clara I need you to go wait for us in the lobby I have to look after Hancock now so that no one tries to shoot him.” Clara looks over at Ham and sees his meaning, she nods and is irritated that she didn't remember her pistol. She doesn't really want to leave but sees no option. She weaves through the crowd to the lobby and orders a drink, waiting.

She looks at the crowd, and sees only the top of Hancock's shiny head. Then she sees the crowd part as Ham pushes him through to where she is waiting, she smiles at him as they walk toward her she is so proud of what he said, and that she was with him. He made her want to do more for the Commonwealth, he might be a better person than she realized, she said nothing but grinned ear to ear. Hancock's eyes were twinkling when he reached her and he said, “That should help Good Neighbor and you make a killing let's hope we can just pull that reconstruction off. Either way it will be a fun party!” 

“John, you were inspiring I felt like picking up a gun or something and going off to war...” she said hugging him and planting a huge kiss on his face and then she noticed the lipstick and started to wipe it off.

“No leave it on there, I like it.” He said winking at her and pulling her closer. She heard people calling his name, he held his hand up and said...”Thank you so much ladies and gentlemen but we have a big night ahead of us we are all tired, and need some sleep.” The faces in the crowd looked understanding and backed up as Ham escorted them quickly out the door to the hotel room.

Once they arrived Ham had all of the guns and equipment on the bed all they had to do was change, what shocked Clara was his choice of clothing for her. It was drab, brown, and mostly armor, he even had a minuteman hat for her to put on. She had never worn such heavy clothing before and she really liked pretty things but she saw the practicality of it all and was shocked when Hancock was quickly stripping down and putting on a red jacket, ruffled shirt, an American flag around his waist, some dusty blue pants, and pirate boots. He topped all of this off with a tricorn hat. She had never seen such a wonderful costume, and she felt a little jealous.

Hancock looked at her, “What you don't like it? Makes me a real hit with the ladies and adds to that whole 'King of the Zombies' look.” Clara laughed at him and saw he was teasing her. 

“No, it's cool I just don't think it is fair that you have this really cool costume and I have to wear this horrible heavy brown stuff I want a cool armored costume!' she said pouting her lips eyes twinkling. Hancock looked at her then standing in her flapper dress and saw the problem with what Ham had picked out, just for a minute he visualized her in a female version of his outfit except the jacket would have to be purple. He grinned, he might could make that happen.

“Okay, granted it is not as cool as mine but it will get you there, and when we get to Good Neighbor we will try and pick you a better 'costume' as you call it for protection. That is what it is Clara we just don't want bullets in your cute ass. Now get in there and change and if you need help with something let me know.” Clara grabbed the pile of ugly brown clothing and went into the bathroom to change fake pouting.

“That woman is a handful but I like her.” Ham said to Hancock in a low growl. 

Hancock nods at Ham and then leans in and whispers to him, '” I think you like her Ham, and if I don't watch it you might move in on her next.” He said ribbing his buddy.

Ham quipped back, “I am waiting for you to mess it up Hancock you will...”

“So it seems, my right hand man is my rival...didn't see that one coming.” Hancock said looking at Ham with hard eyes.

Ham says nothing and they both turn when she comes out all suited up in the tightest leather outfit either of them had seen in a while, and the top definitely did not meet the waistband showing her small smooth belly off. Hancock swallowed hard, how in the world was he supposed to concentrate and be good when she was wearing something that tight. He looked over at Ham who was practically drooling, he elbowed him...”Really Ham, did you have to dress her in clothing that damn small?”

Ham looks at him, “What? You told me to guess her size, I guessed her size...looks great to me.” He says eyes raking her up and down. Hancock walked over and grabbed his fedora off of the bed and went and placed it on her head. I like this one better than the one Ham picked out it has served me well, and given me luck we are going to need it. Then he handed her the gun and helped her adjust it on her back, pushed a knife in her legs and fastened grenades on her belt. Clara said nothing, but he noticed her eyes were as huge as saucers and she was a tad bit scared.

“Clara, getting to Good Neighbor is a little tough, not for me and Ham we got it covered so you stick with us kid one of us will be in front and one in the back of you.” He looked at her reflection in the mirror behind her and saw how her pants left nothing to the imagination. He closed his eyes and shook his head, “I will be the tank and go in the front, you and Ham follow me okay?' Clara nodded they exited out the back alley, and down into the Train Station.

CHAPTER 12  
“My Melancholy Baby”

 

Two years ago Philadelphia finally finished the excavation and unearthing of all the railway systems from before the war; because of this travelling underground to Boston was the safest way to go. Unfortunately, once you arrived in New York City you had to walk for miles to find the nearest Underground Tunnel and while it did take you through Connecitut it was almost a days walk to Providence from there you could get to Good Neighbor easy. The whole trip, would be almost a week; and according to Hancock and Ham the thing to worry about most was Ferals, and Raiders; radroaches, and irridated rats were something everyone in the Commonwealth expected.

The three of them walked smoking and sharing a flask of whiskey as they walked, Clara knew they would probablly reach New York before they stopped; this was all a new experience to her. She had always wanted to travel, and unlike the two older Ghouls with her she found herself excited and wanting to see and do things.

“Hancock?” Clara asked taking a sip of the flask and handing it back to Ham.

“What you need?” he replies looking back at her over his shoulder.

“Can we stop in New York and possible see the sights?' Clara asked.

“Baby, I would love to take you to New York and paint the town; but this trip isn't the time or the place for it. We have to be in Good Neighbor in about a week, Farenheit is expecting us and will pop that baby any day now; and we have renovations to attend to. I know you want to go all travelling and touristing but I promise you I will set it up for us to do just that after we get everything ironed out and rolling okay?” Hancock says smiling to himself.

Clara nods understanding what he is saying and hears some growls echoing in the distance. Hancock crouches, putting up his finger for her and Ham to stop...”Ready up...” he whispers.

Clara pulls out the 10 mm Ham had acquired for her with the silencer and Ham takes it out of her hand and pulls the shotgun off her back. She raises her eyebrows looking at him, and he just shakes his head back and forth letting her know that a 10mm isn't going to do the job. Her heartbeat starts to increase, and she realizes she might not be prepared or trained for what they are going up against but she can learn. She nods at Ham, breathes deep to calm herself and crouches slowly following Hancock and she sees Ham get right beside her and feels his hand on her back. It is so dark, she can barely see and suddenly a blur rushes at them Hancock stands up and rifle buts it putting it down and then shoots it in the head...”You better run Motherfuckers!” He says walking briskly reloading his shotgun. 

Ham pulls Clara back and pushes her down next to a bench then he gets up and throws a Grenade to the North of them...”Bam!” it goes off and when it does it illuminates three other Ferals slowly walking to them. Clara Stands up, bends her knees and shoots the one that is picking up at a rapid pace barrelling to her. She shot its arm, and it was still running, hands shaking she reloads her gun hearing it growling and breathing. She reloads, pulls up and shoots it in the head. It falls down still twitching and she reloads again looking around. She cannot see Hancock, but she hears him...”You asshole, you better run!” she hears him say splashing water. 

Ham pulls her to him, and starts pushing her forward she realizes her heartbeat is so hard that she can barely hear, or it may be the reverberation of the shots and the grenades in the tunnel. Either way she hears a ringing, and whatever Ham is saying is muffled. His grey eyes take her in and he just points her shotgun up and briskly walks up to where Hancock is standing. Four ferals lay around him in states of decapitation his eyes are sparkling and he has a grin from ear to ear. Clara is suprised to see how alive he looks, and though he has blood splattered on his white shirt how happy he seems. Apparently blood and killing things came naturally to him; she smiled back at him she couldn't help it he looked proud of himself.

Hancock looked at Clara and saw her eyes had amusement in them like she was about to laugh at him...”What?' he asked her as she walked closer. 

“I have never seen you so viscious John, I just thought you looked so cute with all of those ferals laying around you. Like you had conquered the world or something. I can't help but think it is funny.” Clara said holding back her laughter.

Ham snickered. “Stop that!” Hancock said, and then he reached in and pulled her to him and rubbed her nose with his stub...”Mmmmm” he says and then he put her down. Clara blushed as he put her down, he rubbed her hand just for a minute and then they began the trek further. After several hours, about a dozen dead radroaches, and a few pocket full of Ferals they finally reached the gate to NYC. They could all see the sunlight peaking through the doors at the top of the stairs but all three of them were exhausted. 

Ham looked around the station finding a bathroom hidden from the main entrance that looked good enough for them to sleep in. Hancock took off his coat and laid it down pointing at Clara to lay on it, she smiled weary taking off her hat and lying down. Hancock slid behind her putting his arms around her waist lips on near her ears...”You know I don't do this with just anybody.” he growled and she realized he was probablly telling the truth, she imagined he wasn't the kind of Ghoul to lie still and snuggle. She rubbed her butt up against his crotch saying...”You know I don't sleep on bathroom floors with just anybody either right?' Hancock laughed a low tired laugh and kissed her ear. Blackness overcame Clara she was tired, the pull of sleep enveloped her and the light snoring of Hancock in her ears was comforting.

“Honey, wake up it's time to go...” 1 Clara heard Hancock say stroking her neck. 

“Ugh...I need coffee!” Clara says before she opens her eyes. 

She hears the sound of a bottle being opened and then hears Ham says...”Well it's Nuka Cola tonight Clara that will have to be your caffein fix. Maybe on the way we can find some.” Clara slowly sat up, every muscle and bone in her body hurt, she grabbed the Cola from Ham and nodded and Hancock handed her a smoke.

“You hungry?” Ham asked her.

“I don't do breakfast, or dinner...whatever. I don't eat first thing when I get up.” Clara said still foggy headed.

 

Note:  
1\. I realize in FO4 Hancock says stock things to his lover, but it seemed to me that it would be trite for him to say the same thing to every lover.  
******************************************************  
“Would you like one of these?” Hancock says offering Clara a Mentat in a tin.

“I have never started my day out with a Mentat before Hancock, will it make me jittery?” Clara says looking at him.

“It should make you more clear headed and calm Clara.” Hancock says dark eyes flashing.

Ham reaches over and puts one in his mouth quickly “I use it as a wake up call in these kinds of situations...” he says

Clara takes the small white tablet and puts it on her tongue where it quickly dissolves, “What kind of situations is that?” she asks Ham.

“Well we are about to go out there, in the dark Mirelurks, and Raiders, and Mutants and whatever else is between where we need to go and here...those kind of situations.” Ham says dryly and matter of fact.

Clara processes what he is saying. “Are you all sure, you really need a bartender at Good Neighbor this bad?” Clara says to them both.

Hancock grabs her close and sniffs her, she feels self conscious knowing she smells of sweat and bathroom floor grit and feral guts...”We are going either way, don't tell me you are skipping out on me already...” he says pushing her hair back behind her ears and licking his finger to wipe something off of her face. Clara looks at him and feels a sudden warmth pour through her, his eyes are so black and the light brown in them ring only the outside corners of his eyes. She cannot stop looking at them even when Hancock pushes her hat on her head and stands up offering her his hand.

“Clara if you keep on looking at me like that I am going to have to ask Ham to leave...” Hancock says teasing her. 

Clara blushes, it must be the Mentats kicking in. She nods and grabs his hand and wobbily stands up. It seems her legs aren't that sore anymore. Ham leans forward and says “Stand still Clara this is going to sting for a moment.” she turns to look at him and sees him grab her arm.

“What the fuck, Ham?” Clara says trying to pull away from him.

Hancock grabs her close rubbing her back...”Shhhhhh, honey, you are sore and are not used to walking like this. Ham is giving you a Med-x so your muscles ease up and your bones don't ache. You are a human, you need the help after a while those thighs of yours will not ache. He's being your friend.” Clara looked at Ham who looked at her like she was a Jack ass and she felt bad.

She held her arm out to him...”Sorry Ham, I had no idea thanks...” she said.

Ham took her arm and turned it over and told her to clench her fist, she did and he went back and forth with the needle looking to find her vein. He looked at Hancock and shook his head. “I know she has one, but I don't see it Hancock.” Ham says.

“Give it to me” Hancock says taking his flask and putting it in Clara's outstretched palm. “Clench that Clara...” he says and she does. He looks at her arm hard, and then traces a vein...

”Aren't you precious, a first time user...don't think I have ever met one of you before...” and then she feels the prick of the needle and watches as her blood mingles with the serum in the syringe. He pushes slowly only using about half and then slowly pulls out. He grabs his sash and dabs at where she is bleeding and then pushes her arm up. Hancock leans in and kisses her hungrily on the lips. Her tongue tingles and her body melts as his hand pulls her in deeper and closer she feels the heat of the serum move up her arm and her body become numb. 

“You two seriously, need to get a room or get that shit over with...” Ham says irritated. “Can we please get a move on?' Hancock pulls back then stroking her head and watching her eyes dilate...”We are almost ready Ham, this is her first time please go easy on her. I wouldn't recommend this being the way you combine those two things on a empty stomach.” then he stops stroking her and slides her gun behind her back, checks her knife and hands her the pistol. 

Clara looks at him annoyed...”What?' he says

“Hancock, I can check my own gear I may not be a killing machine; but I got this and here is your flask...” she says snippy.

“I think that means the Lady is ready to go...” Ham says grinning and likeing her better every day. Hancock nods and checks his shotgun he nods leading them out of the bathroom and up the stairs into the crisp cold night.

 

CHAPTER 13:  
“When you are smiling, the whole world smiles with you...”

Clara's nostrils were immediately assaulted by the smell of sewage, rotting flesh and something acidic, she felt bile rise in her throat and she coughed a few times keeping the vomit down her throat. Hancock gave her a sharp look that she interpreted as ... be quite, and she nodded swallowing hard and keeping her shotgun up. It took her eyes a moment to adjust she could tell by the way Hancock and Ham were moving so quickly their eyes were fine, as she had heard Ghouls were great at Night Vision. She had a hard time keeping up with them for a moment and then her pace quickened. She felt grounded, the atmosphere stopped spinning and she felt better. 

Ham walked over to where she was, and handed her a gas mask. She nodded, apparently this was the issue. Quickly she took off her hat, and put it on. While she breathed easier her vision was cloudy she was grateful for Ham's hand on her back guiding her and thankfully you couldn't miss Hancock in that bright red coat and tricorn hat even in the dark. They walked quietly, Clara noticed all the empty vehicles littering the streets as they passed; and decimated buildings which had crumbled to their foundations leaving only obstructions and hazards. 

The buildings in this area were so high she almost felt dizzy looking at them, “Clara, they are called skyscrapers. We really don't have anything this tall in Boston but I have always wanted to live on a really tall building like that I bet it would be safe.” Hancock said to her shoulder to shoulder as they walked. 

Clara had never thought that way before but she could tell just from listening to Hancock he had lived a much rougher life than her; she was glad right now she was with him and Ham there was no way she could imagine doing this trek alone. Of course, she would have been travelling with Kessler and a Caravan if she had taken the job in the Beacon Hill “probably wouldn't have had to worry about things like that with them...” she found herself thinking.

'Up ahead” Ham said pointing and she saw there were stairs leading down and a hand painted sign saying...EAST. Hancock looked around sniffing the air, and slowly the three of them walked down the steps and descended into the tunnel system. It was quite, too damn quite, not even rad roaches scurrying around could be heard; and while Clara was no expert on survival even her instincts told her something wasn't right. 

She watches as Hancock and Ham slowly moved and imitated them to the best of her ability. They turned a corner walking through some gate system they had to hop across only to find themselves surrounded more than ever by darkness. Ham picked up a flare and threw it ahead of them, and then they all saw the barricade set up...”Shit” was all Clara heard before her ears started ringing because Ham had already shot off a round and killed the guard standing ahead of them. Hancock pushed her back behind a column motioning for her to stay still while he watched Ham inspect the fallen guard.

Ham walked back to them both. “Some kind of Raider, she had this on her..” he held up a Stimpak and a Grenade. I don't see another way in, we are going to have to go through this.

“Damn you mean the Raiders have blocked off the only way to Good Neighbor? Here I was thinking it was going to be a dull boring night...” Hancock said smirking at them both. Clara couldn't help but hold her hand on her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. 

“Hey guys, I can pick the lock...” She said reaching up and grabbing bobby pins from her hair. Hancock nodded at her eyes twinkling and motioned for her to go on. Clara slowly approached the door looking around, and hearing in the distance some kind of clicking noise. Quickly she turned and twisted the pins in the lock until she felt it give and then she pushed...”Someone's mighty gifted...” Hancock purrs as he walks by her grinning.

Clara shook her head embarrassed and followed him, Ham keeping her covered from the back. There were two Raiders standing with their sides facing them that were immediately visible, a spotlight and turret system also was evident. Hancock stopped and motioned for Ham to get the turret, and then Clara saw him toss off a Molotov Cocktail the Raiders were distracted by the explosion and the one nearest them maimed yelling out for cover...”Come on out, you coward! Only cowards hide...” she heard the other taunting them.

'Oh, I'm coming to get you motherfucker!” Clara heard Hancock say as he sprung running by the maimed raider toward the one taunting them. Clara walked up to the maimed Raider that was yelling and blew his brains out with her pistol, the brains splattering on her face. Her stomach heaved, but she noticed that Ham was already quickly behind Hancock throwing a grenade she ran to keep up with them counting as she followed two more dead Raiders. 

Something hard came down on Clara's head, and she felt water pour down into her eyes. Her breathing was shallow, but she turned in the direction of the the assailant. A raider was behind her hitting her with a bat. She shakily pulled up her pistol and shot them in the chest, they stopped trying to swing again and hit her leg, she buckled and then put the gun up to their neck and pulled. She heard someone say her name..and the gas mask was being pulled off of her head, she breathed hard. “Ham, I told you not to leave her, now look what fucking happened!” She heard Hancock growling, and then she felt him pick her up and hold her in his arms.

“Clara, we have to keep on going, there are a few more to kill. I am leaving Ham here with you for just a few minutes. I promise I will be back, I swear those mother fuckers will pay for what they did to you right now.” Ham sits down next to Clara quietly and pulls her next to him...”You alright Clara? Can you see my fingers he asks?” 

Clara nods and realizes the water on her face is her own blood...she reaches up to touch where it is hurting, and Ham swats her hand...”Nope, not now. We will deal with that very soon. Let Hancock take out his angst on the Raiders right now; we have to move you are leaving a trail of blood and then brings out the Feral's.”

“Great!” Clara says thinking to herself how angry she is for not keeping up with them and always seeming to hold them up. Ham hands her a cigarette, and they both hear shots going off and Hancock growling in the distance as it echoes of the tunnel walls. Ham lights her smoke, and the shadow of him distracts her on the wall beside them. She looks in his grey eyes they are hard and yet kind reminding her a bit of Hancock. “Don't worry about a thing Clara, we got this; it wasn't your fault the two of us get excited about skirmishes I think it is a Ghoul thing; or possibly a old Ghoul thing...” Ham says chuckling at his own joke and then he pulls her head over to his shoulder and leans down having her smoke while he is smoking. They hear two more shots go off, and Clara jumps. Ham says nothing. 

A few more minutes pass and she sees a shadow coming up the tunnel striding, it's Hancock striding back towards them his eyes have red glints in them and he takes them both in her lying on Ham, she sees he's not incredibly thrilled with it. His face says it all...”As you two were getting better acquainted I went and took care of the rest of those damn Raiders, they won't even recognize them when they find them....” He kneeled down puffing his cigarette while it dangled from his lip looking Clara in the eye, she smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him. For the first time ever, it seems Clara caught him off guard and he looked surprised; but he gladly and enthusiastically reciprocated. Then he reached over and scooped her up letting her legs dangle from his arms.

 

“Ham, thanks for watching over her...now let's get moving.” he said swiftly walking carrying Clara as he set a steady pace. Several times, Hancock stopped and sniffed the air looking around for alternative ways for them to navigate through the tunnels usually choosing to slosh through water with sewer rats and rad roaches rather than approach the ferals they all heard scampering about. Finally he walked them up a series of stairs that had an abandoned ticket booth and another set of doors, there was a hand painted sign on plywood propped up by a brick that said EAST in chalk white paint.

Clara thought she was going to sleep well tonight but instead he set her down and mumbled something to Ham. Ham nodded and Hancock took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Clara looked at him questioningly.

'I really wished I was undressing for some other reason than this” he said slipping off his shirt and pulling the sleeves off. He took out his knife and started to cut it into strips handing them to Ham who laid them out in single files on the concrete. Hancock started to put his shirt back on slowly buttoning it grinning as Clara was caught glancing at him. Then he reached over swiftly shoving a strip of his shirt in her mouth...“Honey, please don't get angry, I am putting this in your mouth to muffle it because me and Ham are going to feel like we are hurting you; but we are doing it for your own good. I really do wish I was gagging you for a better reason than this, maybe later.” He said teasing her again, Clara nodded as realization washed over her realizing they were going to bandage her wound, and dress it. She sat still as she could, wad of cloth in her mouth.

Ham then touched the oozing wound on her head and she moaned biting down hard with tears coming down her face. “I am trying to get the splinters out...” Ham said pulling pieces out and laying them on the ground. Hancock eased a Stimpak in her neck and then grabbed her arms, and the Med-x syringe from earlier completing the mini-operation. He then handed her his flask and some dried mole rat chunks. She nodded appreciatively and took the strip out of her mouth. Hancock and Ham quickly wound strips of cloth around the top of her head, and tied it in the back. Clara swigged the liquor out of the flask letting the numbness and heat combine with the Med-X and whatever else they had given her; she numbly chewed the dry mole rat chunks.

'There all you need is a feather and you will have a proper hat...” Hancock said winking at her as he finished binding her head. She smiled at him, he was kind and sweet it really surprised her at times. She felt warm and tingly inside but energized and the pain had stopped throbbing. She hoped whatever they had done did the trick. Ham took off his hat and placed it on her head, “Those bandages are like a white flag down here. It would be best if we covered them” he said.

Clara nodded, and then she passed out...everything was black and the darkness enveloped her.

 

CHAPTER 14:  
“A Kiss to build a dream on”

 

She woke up to the light of day making her eyes water and felt herself wanting to puke. She was swaying back and forth on Hancock's back and she felt her stomach push again refusing to hold down whatever cocktail was in there. “Hancock...” she mumbled weakly before she vomited. He stopped, and she heard him laugh.

“Just like a baby all over my fucking back...now that is another first.” he said smacking her ass before he sat her down then he got out a bandanna and started wiping her face. Before she had time to react he grabbed her left arm and pricked the skin with a needle injecting a Med-x into her arm. Clara looks at him and sees him weighing her up, “Where are we?” she asks him.

“Providence” Hancock says, looking in the eye trying to gauge whether she was good enough to walk or still too stoned. ”You passed out, and then we have kept you that way for the past couple of days. I think that is why you puked on me.” he said smiling at her. 

“Oh God, that is so embarrassing.” She said.

“Well, it is not as bad as me taking you to squat a couple of times...” he said, and Clara blushed as the memory quickly came to mind of him standing there while she was peeing behind some deserted vehicle. 

“Fuck me..” she says without thinking.

“I would, but it seems it might be better to do that when you are going to remember it don't you think?” he said patting her on the knee.

“Seriously, you kept me drugged for days?” Clara said back anger flaring in her.

“Whoa there doll face. You have an infection, apparently we used a Stimpak on you which closed your wound a good thing and all of the splinters were not out which caused a minor infection. That, and you are not used to all of the stuff we keep slinging into you to combat that infection; I thought that you were better off. Would you rather feel pain, and not be able to keep up and possible get some kind of brain infection?' he said to her.

Clara's cloudy mind understood what he was saying...”I get you, but did you have to have me pee in front of you?”

“Well yeah that...I figured you were so weak a radroach could knock you over at that point; plus it was sort of fun.” he said eyes twinkling.

“Hancock, you are the naughtiest Ghoul I swear I cannot decide as to whether I want to smack you or kiss you right now.” She said looking at him with a mean face and sticking her tongue out at him. Hancock lowly chuckled at her...“Okay, feisty. You need to drink this coffee Ham found and eat again. We are making good time, better time with you passed out to be quite honest Good Neighbor is about a day away.” He said handing her a cup of coffee. Clara gave him a mean and nasty look again cocking her eyebrow up. 

Oh, she looked so cute mad he liked her spunk! Hancock grabbed her head and leaned in rubbing her nose in the grooves of his face. He inhaled her scent loudly enough for her to hear it; and then he sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he had really liked having her on his back and in his arms for days; or that he enjoyed telling her to eat, and pee but he had really liked it. He had grown quite attached to Clara, and you get to know a lot about a person when they are weak and sick; their defenses are down. The real person becomes apparent.

Clara leaned up and into him consciously aware that she had never gone without a bath this long in her life, she thought he was so strange wanting to smell her wreaking of vomit, sweat, and the gods knew what else; but she found comfort in his strength and that he could have left her behind several times but he didn't. That spoke volumes to her, it meant if times got tough or hard for her he wouldn't leave her and she didn't think she had never anyone like that ever before. She nuzzled his ear and his neck and then she felt him rock her for a minute she didn't want the warmth of his body to leave her. The coffee spilling in her lap a little jostled her to the present. She laughed and he pulled back helping her put the cup up to her lips. 

“Drink deep, Clara you need some nourishment in that little body of yours.” He growled stroking her head. Hams shadow approached them before Clara could see his black boots; “Glad to see you are up and making sense Clara; I felt horrible about missing a splinter or two. Gotten used to your little chatty ass.” Ham said eyes twinkling.

Clara looked up at him and weakly flashed her dimples...”Nice to see you again to Ham; thanks for everything!” she said toasting the coffee to him since somehow he had scrounged it up.

She polished off the cup and then Hancock handed her a Sugar Bomb; “Let's get this place behind us...” he said pulling her up.

Clara reached for her pistol seeming surprised that it was gone, Ham leaned in and handed it to her “Are you sure you can shoot anything straight?” he asked her.

“Well, maybe not but I won't shoot you!” Clara said munching her food eyes twinkling.

“That's my girl, give her some sugar and coffee and she is ready to go!” Hancock said laughing popping a Mentat and holding one out to her. She shook her head weakly and Ham reached over and grabbed one. Hancock gave her a serious look and said, “You really look like you could use one of these.” Clara nodded then smiling and reached in and grabbed one, kissing him on the cheek...”My hero!” she said teasing him, he reached over and grabbed her then pulling her close.

“I hope to hear that later echoing in the halls of my home if I can ever get you there...” He said teasing her and pushing strands of her behind her ears. Clara leans forward and says in his ear...”You are amazing, and when you get me to your home I promise to scream it so loud they complain!” Hancock chuckles, “I am keeping you to that...cannot wait to see how Good Neighbor feels about that one.” 

Ham coughs...they both turn to look at him, “Um its just about a mile to the next tunnel, and then we should be back in Good Neighbor to all hear that echoing down the halls if we get a move on it...” Hancock laughed, and Clara blushed a deep scarlet forgetting Ham was there but he winked at her and led the way.

Providence was filled with row houses, boarded up and still gated but row houses just the same. The only issue Clara could see with row houses is that they made it so difficult for them to navigate around to get to a main street. You walked through a fence, thinking the alley you went through led to Charleston Place only to find out you had to go up four more blocks, she was getting disoriented and very impatient with the process when they all heard huge stomping and snorting...”I am so bored...” a loud voice said. She froze with a question in her eyes, Hancock spit on the ground saying..”Damn Mutants.” Ham pulled up his rifle and pulled hers off her back handing it to her so she would use the right gun...”Stay back Clara if they get close to you with that head injury you are dead. Do you understand?” Clara nodded.

Hancock walked around the corner of the house they were crouching beside and quickly shot off a round...”We'll murder you!” she heard him say, him mouthing off as he killed people always made her smile it was a side of him she would never had seen any other way. He seemed so charming and sophisticated to her; and yet here was this crude red coated Ghoul walking around stabbing, shouting, and blowing people's heads off without hesitation and the growling sounds that came from him made her feel aroused she couldn't put her finger on it but she loved hearing him feral.

A huge green skinned mutant dog popped around the corner, pawing its foot in the ground and howling sniffing the air, she shot it in the chest before it could move and then walked up and over it following to see where Hancock was headed. A mutant was swinging his board over his head at him, and she was amused watching how Hancock deftly dodged every swing and stabbed the mutant in the gut and ribs before he went down. He turned looking at her as he re sheathed his knife eyes dark. “We can't all be beautiful you know...” he said referring to the Mutant, Clara smirked and went up to it and looked at what it had on him. A nice blade, a few grenades, and squirrel bits, she took it all and felt Ham next to her...”Hey boss, it looks like we are almost there...” He said pointing to a sign hung from a lamppost that was inoperable.

Clara looked up at the uneven sign swinging in the wind, “Boston...” it said painted in bright Yellow letters. She realized her heart was skipping...”Let's get the hell out of here...” Hancock said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her tight kissing her on the cheek. “Finally, we are almost home...”

 

Chapter 15:  
“Fly me to the moon”

They arrived in Good Neighbor around nightfall, Clara stopped at the door where there were Neon Signs announcing where it was. She looked up and saw twinkling string lights that seemed to swing in the breeze looped haphazardly from taller buildings. Hancock knocked a weird rhythm on the door, and the door opened. The minute they reached the courtyard, citizens from all over started clamoring around Hancock. “Hancock, so glad to see you home!” “How did it go?' “Boss, you are going to love the renovations...” “Hey we finally made even on the Mentats now that you left!” all these comments floated around at the same time, while he was being surrounded by a crowd. 

Clara took it all in, noticing how they treated him like he was their father or family member it made her smile and also made her sad. She was glad to see he was a good person and that they all loved him; it made her sad because she did not know how that felt at all. A tall woman with broad shoulders and a shaved head with long red bangs walked up slowly to Hancock she looked like she was going to have a baby any minute...She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Clara leaned back smoking and observing and she watched Hancock and the woman talk, and then he turned looking for her above the crowd his face lit up when he spotted her. She nodded back, staying away from the crowd letting him enjoy his family time.

Hancock held up his hands...”Hey all, nice to be home. Everything went well, and we have visitors from Philadelphia coming in a month for a big party at our newly renovated Third Rail. I brought someone back here with me and Ham that is special to me....actually she will be to all of us. Her name is Clara, I hired her out from underneath Bunker Hill so that we can have a better bar. She is the best bartender in Philadelphia and worked at a really hoity toity joint that had a sign that said “No mutants, synths or Ghouls allowed”...The crowd booed loud and rowdy...”BUT” Hancock yelled and added for emphasis. “She served me, and Ham... She is right for Good Neighbor, and we want you to make her at home, she is one of us now.” 

“Clara please come here...” he said and she slowly walked over there throwing her cigarette down on the pavement, Hancock put his hand on her lower back almost slipping it down her pants making her jump...”Clara this is your new home, and family...Good Neighbor!” He said. All the people from Good Neighbor gathered cheered and offered her a drink, she laughed and took a Gwinnet Stout from someone, and then she saw Farenheit's golden eyes giving her the once over from head to toe. 

Clara was very short only about five foot three, and petite she came up to about Farenheit's breasts, she was only five foot three, and she wasn't near as rough or tough looking as Farenheit; who was giving her some really mean tough looks weighing her up. Better nip this in the butt she thought. She reached out and said...”Farenheit, so nice to meet you. John has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. I don't know what he would ever do without you!” she gushed reaching out to shake the other woman's hand. Farenheit looked at her hand and said...”Well he is about to find out I am heading over to Bunker Hill to be with my lover Dale and to have this baby. So I guess we will see!” She looked at Clara's little manicured hands and said..”Good thing John doesn't need you as a heavy, you wouldn't cut it but I am sure you will good behind the bar and in his bed.”

Clara looked at Farenheit realizing the woman was just blunt, and smiled; “Well, I haven't been in his bed yet Farenheit though I would love that privilege and honor. I am here to make lots of money for this town and to make a home here I hope you will come back and visit me I need friends.” Farenheit looks at Clara and then at Hancock...”Is this chick for real? It must be a Philadelphia thing" she said throwing her cigarette down and crushing it..."Okay Hancock, I am leaving now. Sturges is asleep in the new Green Condos you had set up, First floor Room A check in on him when you have the time. By the way Clara, John and I were fuck buddies for years it really ain't that big of a privilege to get chosen as his lover. I am sure you will see what I mean soon enough. Good luck with that.” Farenheit said, then she spit on the ground looking at them both and walked out of the front gate of Good Neighbor.

“Well, that could have gone better....” Hancock said grimacing realizing that now Clara had seen the woman he had told her about; he hoped it didn't mess things up between them he looked at her weighing her out and saw no indication that Clara cared.

“She's pregnant John, and obviously she loved you and it didn't turn out like she wanted it too so she moved on. That is why she said what she did.” Clara said softly touching his arm. He sighed, yeah he had known Farenheit had wanted more from him he they just didn't mesh well they were like oil and vinegar loved each other but not “in love”.

Hancock looked over the crowd and then held up his hands to get their attention and told everyone to let him and Clara through, then walked her up to his home. She took it in, it was the largest building in the city, quaint colonial and needed a paint job, it did not look like a Mayors home, not like the ones she had seen in bigger cities. Hancock opened the door and said..”Home Sweet Home.” in a soft kind voice, Clara smiled he loved where he lived.

Clara looked behind her as they walked in the door trying to find Ham. She finally spotted him making out with a beautiful blonde female he looked happy, she was glad. She let Hancock lead her inside with his hand and smiled. Hancock looked a little nervous and his eyes twinkled...”What's up John?” she asked him. He pulled her close then, “First of all no one here calls me John, they all call me Hancock so please keep that in mind” he says looking in her eyes hard, and second...”I want a hot shower with you, but I am tempted to show you around...”

“First the shower, John...oh I mean Hancock, then the tour of the town.” She said to him. John took his finger and put it on her lip, “If you ever ask anyone other than me to give you a tour of the town I will hunt you down. Around here it means, getting intimate..” he said. Clara blushed, she had a lot to learn. 

'Okay first a shower, then a tour of the town please, Mayor Hancock sir...Please and Thank you!” She said glibly, he picked her up laughing and quickly walked up the two flight of circular stairs putting her down on the floor in a room with a big double bed, and a tub with a shower curtain around it. In the corner was a screen and she assumed a toilet was behind that because she saw a sink with a medicine cabinet above it. On the walls were no remarkable art work, there were no great draperies, and only moth eaten rugs. The mess and disorder of bottles and drug paraphernalia was evident along with empty boxes of Sugar bombs and empty Nuka Cola bottles. The female in her wanted to clean and decorate but she reminded herself it wasn't her place...and then she thought yet.

Before she could ponder that thought she saw that Hancock had already taken off his clothing, and though she had seen him undressed a few times once again she felt drool gather in the sides of her lips and her heartbeat incredibly fast. “John, you are gorgeous...” She said before she could think. “Come here you...” he says walking over to where she was standing, “Turn around” he commanded and he slowly started to untie and unbuckle her armor, even helping her get her boots off. He stopped once he got the Chest piece off, and his eyes darkened as Clara unzipped the leather under armor Ham had gotten her.

Her breast were bound tight with cloth, and hurting, slowly she unbound them and her nipples naturally puckered red and sore from the chafing of the fabric and the week long binding. Hancock sighed, “I don't know if I can wait until after the shower but I am going to try..” he said showing off his erection. Clara looked at him, he was so virile to her, her inner engine got all worked up just seeing him the adrenaline rushing making her want to do crazy things. She blushed, and grounded in the present leaning over adjusting the water making sure it was at least warm, feeling him take her in with his eyes. 

She had never in her life felt so beautiful as she did when he looked at her, and yet she knew she had never looked so awful she smiled to herself it was very interesting being with a partner she knew desired her. 

She stepped into the shower and let the lukewarm water hit her, without thinking she sighed and then she heard Hancock step in she felt him wash her body with soap before she saw him because her eyes were closed. Then he washed her hair taking the time to scratch her scalp and not to touch the wound. 

Clara reached in to pull him closer he shook his head at her...”Trust me wet and ghoul don't go together well and I would like our first time to be pleasant.” He said gruffly. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, and holding one out for her. She took it as her cue and turned off the water and joined him letting him wrap her in the towel. He leaned in and rubbed her nose with his face...”Now I want to hear you say who your hero is...” He said smiling at her. Clara laughed, and let him lead her to the bed then she saw him get up and gruffly give an order and lock the door. Apparently, they were not going to be disturbed for a while.

Hancock dropped his towel, and he leaned over her on the bed smiling, then he pulled gently on hers slowly...Clara blushed, she had no reason too but she felt self conscious and nervous all of the sudden. He pulled her close to him and sniffed the air...”Why do you always do that?” She asked him.

'It's your smell...I like it, and now that you showered its not as apparent but its still there. I was searching for it Ghouls have a strong sense of smell.” he said pulling her closer to him. His leaned in then and gently kissed her neck, slowly he inched to her lips that he pried apart with his tongue slowly swirling around. Clara wiggled and took her leg placing it over him pulling him closer, she could feel his erection near the lips of her vagina and she felt like she would die if he didn't finally enter her but instead she wiggled trying to get closer to him...

”I love your long neck Clara...” Hancock said nibbling at it, “The second thing I noticed about you was your neck, okay maybe the third thing...” Clara just listened as he kissed her talking...”First it was your eyes, then it was your cleavage, and then it was your neck...but truthfully I like this best “he said...and he traced his fingers down her long nose.

“Ugh!” Clara said taking her hands and trying to hide it...”I hate my nose, I would be so beautiful if it weren't so long and crooked...” she said trying to hide it. Hancock pulled her hands away...”It is called Patrician or Roman, Clara only noble families owned noses like that...” he said stroking it, “and it is unique no one has one like it at least that I have seen. You pull it off well, and since I don't have one anymore I'll take yours...” he said kissing it. She laughed and then she felt him place his hands down on her belly sliding, and “this...” he said, “I love your belly it is magnificent. So round, and yet dimpled...he pushed his hand further down finally fingering the lips of her vagina and she arched her back parting her legs and moaned loudly”...Hancock slid one finger in slowly. 

“I knew it...you are so small, and tiny I knew you were a one finger woman...” he said holding her neck as he fingered her, but Clara only could feel him, and he felt like fire. Her body ached for release and before she could beg she felt him push the head of his penis inside of her. He growled, and her head swam, she looked at his eyes as he held her close and saw the care in them, they were swimming with it. 

Then he moved slowly sliding his hands lower to her back holding her close like they were hugging. She felt like she was climbing him grabbing at his shoulders, and pushing with her legs...”Clara, slow down honey, I am not going anywhere...” he said and she still wiggled and pushed, harder and harder until she screamed so loud she lost her breathe....She felt her vagina clench over and over, as the muscles had a life of their own and then she heard him chuckle as he came. He never let her go, but held her close nuzzling her neck, “Next time let me take my time...” she heard him grouchily say.

“You took your time, I thought I was going to die! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever have sex with me.” she said laughing while she bit his shoulders and kissed his neck...”Clara, you have no idea, how long I have held back on this one. So shhhhh let me take my time and enjoy it. I am an older Ghoul, we like to take our time.” he said tracing her lips slowly and chin, as he kissed her eyelids. 

“Okay, old Ghoul you can take your time...” She said teasing him.

“Good, now let's sleep for a couple of hours and I will give you the tour...” he said and Clara felt Hancock pull her on his chest and she remembered hearing his heartbeat in her ear; but she had no idea when she fell asleep though she did remember him saying...”You better not skip out on me.” She smiled and sighed, she was home. He felt like home.

Hancock sighed deeply pulling Clara tighter to him he watched her as she slept eyelashes resting on her cheeks like butterflies, he hoped he hadn't outplayed his hand. Something about Clara screamed she was scared, and broken and she had told him she wasn't into relationships and had flat left he men before him. He quietly stroked her back and neck while she sighed and slept Hancock wondered would he be able to keep her around? Since he hated introspection he reminded myself he had bought time with her at least a year, and if he played his cards right maybe he could get here to stick it out. He hoped so, he had every intention of marrying the woman.

One time he had asked a friend of his what had made him ask the chap he was with to marry him, he had said...”You know Hancock, something in you just gets tired of picking up and dropping off people and one day you are ready and waiting and looking; then right when you forgot about it you meet them and you and they mesh. First you have to be ready to settle down, stuff has to be in order, you have to know yourself be okay with being alone, then they come along and all of the puzzle fits together.” He thought on that while he dozed . Clara was his last puzzle piece, he was glad they had found one another.

 

NOTE:

All of the Titles of the Chapters are songs that I felt in my heart were right for the story of Clara and Hancock. I am posting a continuation in this story, because it is not over it has just begun. In relationships, as well as in life You start somewhere ...this is the just the beginning.


End file.
